Ski boi
by writernebie
Summary: Rory meets a cutie boy named Devon at a ski loge. Will this boy be the love of her dreams or is Dean still in the picture? Tben when he breaks her heart is he gone and has Dean won? Reveiw please! FIN
1. Chappie 1 meeting the cute guy

ok in this story lets pretend that jess never exsisted. i know i know. i am a major jess fan myself and think that she should have totally said yes! but this story takes place where jess never came. dean and rory had just broken up. rory never got kissed by tristain at the party but had kissed when she was going out with dean. now they are broken up (rory and dean) but this is before the second breakup. it is the first one. so lets begain shall we? by the way this is my first gg fan ficcy so please reveiw!

"I dont think so" Rory said to Lane.

Mrs. Kim was going out for the weekend and left Lane with her cousin. The cousin though was just like Lane. You know hiding everything from her mother and putting on an act. The cousin was cool and let Lane do whatever she wanted. So snice it was winter Lane was dieing to go snowboarding.

"Come on it's not every chance i get to get away from my mother" Lane begged.

They passed by Douseys Market. Rory quickly avoided her glance to the window where Dean was stacking baked beans.

"Lane you don't even know how to snowboard" Rory said once they passed the market.

"But thats what will make this fun! Come on Rory do this for your best friend" Lane whined.

Rory groaned.

"Fine but you so owe me" she finally said after a moment of thought.

"Thank you thank you thank you" Lane said happily.

She saw her mother walking out of the house and motioned to Rory she had to leave. Rory waved and watched her happy friend skip away. Snowboarding... It couldn't be that hard could it? I mean its simply where you stick your feet on a board and go down a hill. Sounds easy. Maybe this whole weekend would not be so bad after all.

Finally it was Saturday and Rory was all packed. She was meeting Lane infront of Lukes where Lane's cousin would be driving them to the loge.

"Ok and if any strange guys approach your room..." Loreli began.

"I invite them happily into my room" Rory said.

"Thats my girl I can always trust you can't I" Loreli said smiling.

"Like a mouse with cheese" Rory said.

Rory walked out of the house and gave Loreli a hug goodbye.

"Have a good time! And try and steal me some mints" Loreli called to Rory as she walked to Lukes.

"You and your mints woman" Rory said laughing.

So Lanes cousin drove them to the loge. It took them about 4 hours to get there and Lane's cousin had an interesting intrest in country music. Lane grimaced at the music. When they got there Rory and Lane were in awe. The place was huge with big mountains and hills. There were probably a dozen ski lifts. The rooms were down the hall from the main entrance. Rory put her stuff on the red covered bed and asked Lane if she could go find out where the bathrooms were.

She was walking down the hall when she ran into a guy with coffee. The coffee spilled all over his front. He had blond spiked up hair and blue eyes. He looked about her age and was just a tad taller than her.

"Oh my god I am so sorry" Rory said to him.

" No no it's my fault I wasen't looking where I was going. Besides I can't drink and walk at the same time" the guy said.

"Well I'm sorry I ruined your sweater" Rory said.

"Are you kidding? You saved me some fire wood and some matches. This thing is about 100 years old. I hated it" the guy said.

Rory laughed.

"Well I guess I should be going" the guy said.

" Oh yeah me to. I was looking for the bathrooms" Rory said.

"Right down that hall and take a left" The guy said.

He pointed down the hall.

"Thanks that helps alot"Rory replied.

"Anytime"

The guy walked away and Rory stood there. She slowly smiled then rushed back to the room she and Lane were staying at.

"Was he hot" Lane asked.

"Yes very" Rory replied.

"So what's his name"Lane asked.

" I dont know..."

"Rory you dont meet a hot guy and not ask for his name"

"Hey I didnt know what to say. It was like his hottness over took me"

"Do you think you'll see him again"

"I really dout it"

But who really knows, she thought to herself, who really knows.

Ok thats the chappie for this one. In the next chappie I introduce the guy alittle more and she gets his number. Has Rory moved on from Dean? Will there ever be Dean again? Who knows. Review please

oh sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes i am not good at those things :)


	2. Chappie 2 lessons with the ski boi

Hey everyone I have to say something before the story gets started again. Rory did not go to Chilton. Somehow she will still get into Yale (dont worry) but i need her to stay at public school so we can see Dean's jealousy fire up. Ok so we left off when she had first met this mysterious guy so lets keep going!

Lane and Rory had just entered the slopes. It was very crowded. And hint to crowded. Rory and Lane could barely make it to the ski lifts before pushing through large crowds. When they were on the ski lift Rory looked down.

"Are they sure these things are safe" she asked.

"Yeah why do you ask? Are you afraid of heights" Lane said.

"No just not fond of them"

"You're afraid of heights"

"Yes yes i am. I mean what if i fell from this thing"

"Then keep your back to the seat"

"What if i slip and fall"

"For gods sake Rory nothing is going to happen. Look we're at the top already."

"Wow Lane now you're freaking out"

Lane apparently knew how to snowboard because right when they hit the top Lane took off. She glided easily as if on ice. Rory gulped and went down the hill. She did not look like she was on ice she looked to be on rocks. Her arms were falaing and she almost ran into someone. She was trying to stop when she ran into someone at the bottem of the hill. She landed on top of them.

"I'm so sorry" Rory said.

She looked up. It was the guy she had spilled coffee on.

"Hey your that girl who spilled coffee on me" he said.

"And your the guy I spilled coffee on" Rory said.

"Wow we have to stop meeting like this" he laughed.

He stood up and helped her up.

"Sorry I'm not a very good snowboarder" Rory said.

"First time"

"Yeah"

"You know I could help you if you want"

"Would you really"

"Sure why not"

"Thanks"

They laughed and headed over to the ski lift. He turned to her while on it.

"So do you think this is safe cause I mean I could slip right out and fall" he said.

" My thoughts exactly"

When they got to the top Rory stared at the hill. She was about to go down but the guy caught her arm.

"Here let me show you the correct form" he said.

He put one hand around her waist and another on her hand.

"Ok now just keep your arms steady and keep your weight in the center. Don't swivil unless turning" He said softly.

Rory nodded. She loved the sound of his voice. It was calm and soothing. And she really liked him holding her around the waist. He was warm and comfy. She could sit with him for hours.

"Now relax and go forward. Don't stress though" he said.

Rory took a deep breath and went down the hill. The guy was snowboarding next to her. She smiled. She was doing it! She really was going down this hill with ease! That is until she hit a tree. The guy rushed over to her. Rory laughed.

"Well your form was great it's just your landing that could use some work" he laughed.

He helped Rory up.

"So um... maybe I could give you a few pointers at the ski loge you know if you want to get together tonight" he said slowly.

"Are you asking me out" Rory asked.

"Well yes if you put it that way" then he stuck out his hand" I'm Devon and you are..."

"Rory. Rory Gilmore" Rory said shaking his hand.

" So Rory Gilmore can I see you in the loge for dinner tonight" Devon asked.

"Sure but maybe you could be walking with coffee and we could bump into each other" Rory said.

Devon handed her a peice of paper with his cell phone number on it.

"Sure it's a date" he said laughing.

Then he waved and walked away with his snowboard. Rory tilted her head and smiled dreamily. This guy was so awsome! Devon, she said to herself. Then again. Devon.

_for millions of years _

_and millions of homes _

_a man loved a woman _

_a child it was born_

_it learned how to hurt and it learned how to cry_

_like humans do _

_im breathing in im breathing out_

_ooooooh oooh _

_so slip inside this funky house_

_oooooooh ooh_

_dishes in the sink t.v.s in repair _

_dont look at the floor dont go up the stairs _

_im making like, shaking like, breaking like humans do _

_im making like, shaking like, breaking like humans do _

_music_

_i work and i sleep and i dance and i play_

_im eating im laughing im loving myself _

_were reading off plates and we kiss with our tonges _

_like humans do _

_im breathing in im breathing out_

_oooooh ooh oh _

_so slip inside this funky house_

_ooooh oooh ooh_

_dishes in the sink, t.v.s in repair _

_dont look at the floor dont go up the stairs _

_im making like shaking like breaking like humans do _

_im making like shaking like breaking like humans do _

_music_

_im breathing in im breathing out_

_oooooh ooh oh _

_so slip inside this funky house_

_ooooh oooh ooh_

_wiggle while you work anybody can _

_the rain is pouring in on a woman and a man_

_im making like shaking like breaking like humans do _

_im making like shaking like breaking like humans do _

_im breathing in im breathing out_

_oooooh ooh oh _

_'Like humans do'_

Ok so that is Devon. Tell me what you think of him. I know she does not do her book reveiw but i dont know many of the books she reads. or music for that fact. so im sorry they sometimes dont seem like the characters they are but i am not sure what exactly they would say. So if you want to know this will always be updated on a friday. everyfriday unless i am sick or if there is a dance or school thing. send me lots of suggestions so i know what to do next. never know when that writers block may hit me! so next chappie we will see Devon and Rory's date together and Lane gets very happy for Rory. In an upcoming chappie Rory will attend a party full of drunks and need to get back to the loge immeditately. Only one phone number comes to mind. I think you know who. (not dean!) oh and dean and devon not gonna get along well. i cant wait for devon to finally come to stars hollow. ok now each time i ask a question from the show. if u get it right u get a fake computer invisible non exsisting prize! i know u want one of those! ok so this weeks prize is a monkey filled with cheese! (not a real monkey mind u)

The question:

When Jess comes back from New York before he goes to the wedding he asks Luke if he can come back. When he is asking Luke he grabs a can from the top of the refrigerator. He does not open the can but i bet u could make it out. What was he going to drink. or what i am trying to ask is What is that drink?

hint: think animal and color

this one is hard so you get a hint

come on! this monkey filled with cheese wants to go to a good owner so think hard!

Please review!


	3. Chappie 3 Dating time! and party crash

So last time was the day that Rory was introced more formally to Devon. Now it's time for their date. I have been waiting for this! by the way the answer to the question was red bull. jess picked up a red bull. so congrates to those who got it right ur monkey filled with cheese is on it's way!

"He what" Lane gasped.

"I know but he is so cute..." Rory stopped and gazed into space.

"Rory you are going out with him" Lane said.

"Well it's just one date Lane not like we're getting married or anything"

"Oh my god what if you do"

"Lane..."

"Ok ok sorry I'll just sit here and be happy for you"

Rory put on a pink jacket and a blue jean skirt.

"Well how do I look" She asked.

"For a first date fine" Lane replied.

"Fine? Just fine? Oh god I have got to find something else" Rory groaned.

"Rory that is like the fifth outfit ok it's great" Lane said quite tired of this outfit rummaging.

Then there was a knock on the door. Rory smiled.

"That's him" she said.

Rory looked at Lane with a glance. Lane groaned but smiled. She went into the bathroom. Rory opened the door. Devon was standing there. He had on a red shirt with a tan vest over top. His pants were just blue jeans.

"What no coffee" Rory said smiling.

"Oh darn I must have forgotten" Devon said.

He smiled and led her to the loge where there had to be millions of tables. He let her pick the table. She chose a table next to a giant fireplace. He pulled out her chair and they sat.

"So Devon tell me a bit about yourself" Rory said.

"Ok well...I'm moving" he said.

"Oh" Rory said sadly.

"Yeah I'm moving to Stars Hollow" He said.

"No! Shut up" Rory said perking up.

"Ok..."Devon said a tad confused.

"No I mean that is where I live. In Stars Hollow" Rory said.

"Well what a coencidence" Devon said.

They laughed and continued talking. Then when it was time for Rory to go back Devon walked her back to the room.

"Devon do you think we will meet again" Rory asked.

" Well I am moving to your town" Devon said.

"And where ever there is coffee"

"I'll be there" Devon finished for her.

He stood there for a moment most likely debating with himself. He leaned forward to give her a kiss but pulled back.

"Good night Rory" he said.

"Good night Devon"

He walked away feeling like an idiot. It was almost a law that you give them a good night kiss but he had screwed that up. Well at least he would see her again. When Rory stepped inside Lane bombarded her with questions.

"What happened? Did you laugh? Did he kiss you"

"Lane hold on. I will tell you everything in the morning. You know he didn't kiss me. "

"Did you want him to"

"I dont know..."

Rory lay down on her bed staring at the ceiling. It was hard to move on from Dean and push away all those memories. He had loved her and she had gotten over him this easily? Now she felt guilty with herself for doing that. Truth is she liked Devon and most likely she liked him.

The next day was a wild day. It was the day of parties there at the loge. Rory and Lane had decided to hang out at one of those wild parties. Lane had decided to turn it in snice she had gotten into the beer. (glug glug). She had gotten drunk and Rory had taken her back. Then Rory went back to the party. Suprisingly she did not see Devon there. He was probably heading back to the hotel he was staying at. The music was loud and it vibrated the water in glasses. Or should I say the beer in glasses. The party was about a mile away from the loge. Rory had driven Lane back to the loge but when she drove back her car had run out of gas. Luckily it was right infront of the party. Rory sat at a table alone and had a glass of beer infront of her. She did not drink but just wanted to look like she was drinking. There were girls dancing...whats the word lets just say badly with guys. The guys were dropping glasses and getting drunk. Then two got into a fight. Two lead to three and three lead to four. Pretty soon a total of six guys were fighting each other.

They were thrown onto tables. One of them landed on Rory's table. She jumped back. She had to get out of here or get caught in the middle of this fight. She was getting scared now as six lead to eight. People were egging the drunken boys on. Rory stumbled for her cell phone. She dialed the only number she could remember.

"Devon where are you"

_"Well I just left the loge about 10 minuetes ago. Rory is something wrong"_

"Devon I'm at a party a mile west of the loge and my car is dead and I just want to go home"

_"Rory don't move I just turned around I'm on my way"_

"Thank you Devon and please hurry"

Rory hung up the phone. She stood wearily in the corner of the room watching the guys fight. A man with a long brown beard walked up to her. His breath stank of alcohol.

"Hey babe how bout tagging with ol Tony" The man said.

"No go away" Rory said.

"Why don't let Tony scare you I won't bite...hard" the man said.

He leaned in to kiss Rory who looked for a way out. There was none. Just then a hand appeared on "Tony's" sholder. It pulled him away from Rory. It was Devon. He took Rory's hand and led her out of the mess. They hoped in his car.

"Devon I'm so sorry" Rory said.

"Rory you have said sorry enough for me. You don't have to say sorry to me anymore" Devon said.

He was driving her back to the loge. When they got to her room they stood there.

"Are you going to kiss me goodbye this time" Rory asked.

" I dunno do you want me to" Devon said.

"I'd like that" Rory replied.

Devon leaned towards her and kissed her lips gently. It was a sweet kiss one filled with innocence. Rory smiled and walked into the room. Lane sat up. Her hair was frizzled.

"He kissed me Lane. He kissed me."

So that was the date and party. Wow I like this guy. He can sometimes be a Jess yet sometimes a Dean. Basically both. So next chappie Dean sees Rory with Devon and gets a little green with envy. He is shocked to see her with another guy already. Also see as Devon asks Rory to be his girlfriend and wear his class ring. What will Rory say. And what will happen when she and dean have an encounter. ok more next time i'm going to watch t.v. Review please!


	4. Chappie 4 Devon in Stars hollow

Hey peps so this chappie is gonna be a good one so yeah! thanks to my review(s)! i luv gettin them. well i am gonna start this fic up.

It had been a week snice the loge and Rory was back home. She held Devon's number in her hand. Rory had no idea what to do. I mean should she call him? If he had liked her wouldnt he have called by now? She put the number down.

"Come on Rory get out of your room and lets get coffee" Loreli said.

"Coming you coffee addict" Rory said.

Rory walked out of her room her mom pushing her from behind.

"Come on now coffee doesn't wait all day" Loreli said rushing Rory.

"How many cups have you had"

"Just three but soon to be four"

On the way to Lukes Rory spotted someone.

"You go on in mom I'll be in, in a sec"Rory said.

"Alright but hurry"

Loreli walked into Lukes and Rory ran to the figure.

"Devon" Rory exclaimed.

"Rory hey I am so sorry I didnt call you must hate me" Devon said.

"If I hated you I would not be over here talking to you"

"Good point"

"So youre here you are acctually in Stars Hollow"

"Yeah it's a nice little town I like it"

"So do you wanna get some coffee"

"Acctually my mom just wanted me to pick up some batteries"

"Oh ok then I guess I will see you around"

"You can count on it"

Devon walked towards the market and Rory went into Lukes.

"So who was that" Loreli asked when Rory sat down.

"I dont know who you are talking about" Rory said.

"The boy who was he" Loreli said smiling.

"Luke I would really like some coffee right about now" Rory said to Luke who rolled his eyes at their intensive coffee drinking.

"Come on Rory mommy wants to know who the pretty boy was" Loreli begged.

"Hurry up with that coffee Luke"

Meanwhile Devon had strolled into the market. He picked up some batteries and walked over to pay. Dean was there.

"That will be 1.50" Dean said.

"Thanks hey I'm Devon, new here" Devon said.

"Dean and welcome" Dean said shaking Devon's hand.

"Yeah I like this place. Wanna know the best part" Devon asked.

"What"

"I met the most beautiful girl I have ever seen"

"Oh really whats her name"

"Rory"

Devon thanked Dean and walked out leaving Dean standing there. Lane was walking to the music store about an hour later when she ran into Dean. Although Rory and Dean had broken up Lane and Dean remained friends.

"Oh hey Dean" Lane said.

"Hey Lane" Dean replied.

"So where are you off to so quickly"

"Well if you must know I am going to buy some flowers"

"Ohhh whos the lucky lady"

"Rory"

"Oh"

"Yeah I am gonna ask for her to be my girlfriend again. I miss her to much"

"Well good luck with that"

Lane walked away. Dean could not do this. Rory liked another guy. He would be heartbroken. Rory was walking to meet her mother at home when she ran into Devon...again.

"Hey Rory glad I ran into you I wanted to ask you something" Devon said.

"Well go ahead I'm all ears" Rory said.

"I...I...I was wondering if maybe you would wear my class ring and be my...my..."

"Your girlfriend"

"Yes my girlfriend"

Rory smiled. She took the ring from Devon's hand and put it on her right hand. She put her hands around his neck.

"I wont ever take it off" she said softly.

Then she kissed him. Devon put his arms around Rory's waist. What Rory didn't know was that on the other side of the street a man she once loved had dropped some roses and walked away heart broken.

Oh I love that chappie. Poor Dean. He sees the girl he loves kissing another guy. Wonder how much those roses cost...hope they werent to much... So anyway next chappie Rory and Devon are going out and Rory has an encounter with a very jealous Dean. And Loreli suspects something. So no question this time. Cant think of any. Please reveiw!

-Emma


	5. Chappie 5 Breakdown and a Bridge

Hey whats up? I have acctually figured out how to end this story and let me say it's gonna end great. Now if I could only figure out the middle... By the way I added something. When Rory was going out Dean gave her a soul stone which was a legend that if you put the two rocks together and they glow you are with your soul mate. Rory has one and Dean has one. Remember that. Oh well Im gonna start this fan fic.

It had been one month snice the day Devon had asked Rory to be his girlfriend. Rory had chosen to keep their dating under wraps so the rumor would not spread around town. Miss Patty needed something juicy to gossip about and this was juicy. The part Rory hated was that she was also hiding it from Loreli. She had hidden Dean from Loreli and promised never to do that again. Here she was though breaking her promise.

Rory was walking to the market. It was Wednesday so Dean would not be there. She still felt akward about having an ex-boyfriend in town. But where else was Dean supposed to go? Before she walked in there was a tap on her sholder. Thinking it was Devon suprising her Rory turned around. It was Dean. Miss Patty who was walking by saw them and hid behind a tree.

"Dean what is it" Rory asked.

"Rory we have to talk" Dean said.

"I cant I have to go" Rory replied.

She started to walk away but Dean stopped her.

"Rory please"

She gave up and sighed.

"Ok fine what is it" Rory asked.

"I want to take you back" Dean said.

"What? Take me back? Back where"

"No I mean I miss you and I want you to be my girlfriend again and I dont care if you dont love me but I do"

"Dean I cant"

"What Rory why"

He knew why, he just wanted her to admit it.

"It...I...because" Rory said finally.

"Come on Rory I want to be with you"

"I cant dean"

"I want a reason"

"I told you I cant"

"Rory why cant you be with me"

She snapped and let it out on accident.

"Because Im with someone" She blurted.

Miss Patty perked up.

"OH this IS getting juicy" Miss Patty said to herself watching for more.

"Your with someone for how long"

"A month"

"Let me guess right about after we broke up"

"Yeah"

"So what I ment nothing to you? I was just a toy or something for you to use"

She snapped. He had no right telling her when to date.

"Dean you do not control when I date. NO Dean you were my first boyfriend and I won't ever forget that but you broke up with me and I found a great guy! I'm not gonna let him pass by" Rory yelled.

"You were probably in the rebound. I feel bad for this Devon guy." Dean said walking away.

Those last words. They stuck. They sunk in when they should have bounced off. With tears in her eyes she ran to the only place she could think of.

Devon had walked into Lukes and had sat down on a stool in the front.

"What can I get cha" Luke said.

"Just a coffee" Devon replied.

"Coming right up. Say are you new here" Luke asked.

"Yeah a month ago though. I never really came in here. Busy with other things..." Devon replied.

"What kind of other things" Luke asked.

"Oh you know things" Devon replied.

"Arent we specific"

"Well a coffee will change that. Do you perhaps know a girl about my age named Rory"

"Yeah comes in here everyday with her mom why"

"I met her. She's wonderful you know. I mean she's smart and beautiful and amazing"

Luke eyed Devon. He was staring off into space. Luke placed the coffee infront of Devon who seemed to instantly come back to earth. Before Devon stood up Luke stopped him.

"You know coffee can kill you"

"I think I'll take my chances"

Luke watched Devon leave. He talked about Rory like she was the world to him. Something wasen't right. Hours later it was 7:00 and already night out. Devon was looking for Rory. He had gotten lost though and stumbled across a bridge. There sitting on the edge was Rory. Devon walked over and sat next to her.

"Hey Rory I was looking for you" he said.

She looked up. Her eyes were red.

"Oh I'm sorry Devon I just needed some time to think" Rory said.

"Hey is something the matter" Devon asked.

"No no nothing is the matter"

He could tell something was bothering her though. He smiled alittle.

"You know when ever I was sad you know what I would do" he asked her.

"What" she asked seeing his smile.

" I would go for a swim" he said.

Devon stood up and walked away. Rory watched him wondering if he was leaving her to sit alone. Then he turned around and ran into the creek. Rory's eyes widened. Devon came up for air.

"Come on in the waters great" he said laughing.

That was a lie. The water was so cold Devon was trembilng. He wanted to make her laugh and it worked.

"My boyfriend is an idiot! Get out of that water" Rory said smiling.

"Oh come on this is fun" Devon said.

He floated on his back then swam over to Rory. She was laughing.

"Why don't you join me Rory" Devon asked.

"I would rather not get wet" Rory replied.

" Then at least take my hand it is soooo cold" Devon said.

He smiled an innocent looking smile. Rory took his hand. He laughed and pulled her into the water.

"Oh you jerk" Rory laughed.

She splashed him with water. He splashed back. Neither of them cared that the water was freezing cold. Rory forgot what Dean had said. How he had said that maybe she had been on the rebound. She decided she wasen't on the rebound. It was something more.

"Hey Rory" Devon said.

"Yeah"

"I love you" Devon said.

"I love you to Devon" Rory said.

Those words. When Dean had said he loved her the words had shut themself in a cage. They had locked the door and even though the key was infront of them they would not open the door. With Devon though they opened that door and flowed out of her mouth. Devon waded over to Rory and kissed her. Rory smiled when they took a breath. She was in love. And soaking wet.

Finally she came home. Loreli was sitting at the kitchen table sorting through magazines when she saw her soaking wet daughter heading towards her.

"Well why are you soaking wet" Loreli asked.

" I went swimming" Rory said smiling.

Rory shut the door to her room and Loreli looked back to her magazines. Swimming? Why would Rory go swimming at eight oclock at night? Rory was hiding something from her and she was determined to find out what.

So there was some fluff in that one. Just for those who dont know fluff is romance. I liked how Devon was an idiot and jumped into the creek. The bridge I'm talking about is the one from where Rory and Jess ate that basket and where Jess got pushed in. I think you already knew that though. I have no idea how Devon got lost anyway. Just had to get him to Rory. Ok so next chappie the whole town knows about Devon and Rory except Loreli. So what happens when Rory dissipears to the house and is not at Lanes? One angry mother who finds everything out. Oh and dont forget the rebel teen part!

Ok question...

Where is Dean orginally from?

The winner will get an invisible bath full of sour cream(or your choice flavor) of chips!

Review please!

-Emma


	6. Chappie 6 Mommy knows all

Hey people! Guess what! The answer to the question was Chicago! Congrates to those who got it right your prize is on the way. Thanks for the reveiws! Ok so lets get this started!

Rory and Devon were still sneaking around. What they didn't know was that the whole town knew. Miss Patty had spread the word around as quickly as an eagle is to find a rabbit. Everyone knew that is except Loreli. She had been working late at the inn and had missed the gossip. Dean, heartbroken and full of jealousy went to Lukes. Luke also knew about Devon and Rory.

"I just can't believe it" Dean said.

"What are you babbling about" Luke asked.

"Rory and how she totally is going out with that guy cause she was on the rebound" Dean replied.

"Dean you know as well as I do that Rory would not go out with someone if she was on the rebound"

"Yeah but..."

"Dean I think you're jealous"

"What? Of that _Devon_"

"Yes of that Devon"

"No I would never be it's just that Rory..."

"You still love her"

"I don't know"

Well that was a lie. Dean knew deep down he loved Rory more than any other girl. He loved the way her hair blew in the wind and how she always had a witty remark from a book. He missed her and longed to hold her once again. Rory and Devon were walking around town. They were not holding hands though still trying to keep their secret. Rory took something out of her pocket.

"Here Devon I got this for you" she said.

She handed him a small stone.

"What is it" Devon asked.

"It is a soul stone. The legend is that when the soul stones are put together if it is your true love the stones will glow" Rory said.

"Well where's yours"

"It's at home under my bed"

"Well lets put ours together"

"I would rather not touch mine for a little while"

"Why"

"Because Dean gave it to me"

"Oh still that whole first boyfriend thing"

"Yeah"

Rory loved that about Devon. She could talk about Dean with him and he would never feel uncomtroble or jealous.

"So Rory how bout the movies tonight" Devon asked.

"Sounds great I'll meet you there at eight"

"Great"

"And pick one we've already seen"

She walked away laughing and winked at him. Devon smiled and chuckled. God he loved that girl. Finally it was eight. Rory fixed up her hair and put on a new outfit.

"Ok mom I'll be at Lanes" Rory said.

"Snice when do you need to dress up to go to Lanes" Loreli asked.

"Snice she got this new cd. We're gonna listen to it"

"So you are dressing up for a cd"

"Yes yes I am"

Rory walked outside. She started going left but when her mom wasen't looking she split right. Rory met Devon outside the movies. He put his arm around her and they walked inside. Soon it was close to 11. Loreli was getting worried. Why wasen't Rory back yet? She picked up the phone and dialed Lane's number.

"Hello Mrs. Kim is Rory there" Loreli asked.

_"No I'm sorry she's not" _

"Are you sure cause she said she was going over there"

_"I am positive maybe your daughtor is lieing" _

"No Rory would never lie I must of misunderstood her"

_"Well maybe if your daughter was brought up right..."_

"Mrs. Kim I am so not in the mood for you to insult how I raise my daughtor"

Loreli hung up and sighed. She bit her lip. At midnight Devon walked Rory home. He walked Rory up to the stairs. Rory froze when she saw Loreli standing on the porch. Loreli looked and saw Devon. She bit her lip even harder.

"You better go home now. I have to have a chat with my daughter"

So now the mom knows... So next chappie Rory and her mom get into a fight. Then Rory does something so not like her. So I have to go now cause I'm getting kicked off. Well see you all later!

-Emma


	7. Chappie 7 Fights and more fights with lo...

Thanks for the reveiw people! Even one reveiw can inspire me to write another chappie. So I dont have much to say this time. I know i know how unbelievable. I talk alot i will admit.

Four51- I read your reveiw and yes it was sudden wasen't it. I think i was kinda rushed in that chappie. To exsplain the quickness I guess if you feel somthing you should go for it so Devon felt love so he said it. You are so totally right! I forgot to describ Devon more. Tell you all what. I will so describ him in this one. I will have her think about him. And also in this chappie Loreli agrees with you about the quickness. I did skip a month just because nothing would happen in that month. You know all that happens is Dean's jealousy grows. Well I hope this little thing helps with some questions.

Nirvana515- Oh that is so nice!

De- Thank you. I was worried people wouldn't read it cause it introduced a new character but I guess I was wrong. Thanks for the awsome review!

Rory stormed inside. How could her mother embarass her like that infront of Devon? Loreli shut the door and watched Devon walk away for a second. She turned and went into the kitchen where Rory was sitting at the table.

"Ok how bout exsplaining this for me" Loreli said.

"Look I just didn't want to tell you" Rory said.

"And why not"

"I don't know ok. It was one of those things that you don't mean to do. I probably had a seizure What does a seizure feel like"

"Probably not good"

"I wanted to tell you but I couldn't"

"So what is so wrong with Devon? I mean did he go to jail"

"No I love him he's perfect"

"So why did you think I wouldn't love him to"

Loreli froze.

"Rory what did you just say"

"I said I loved him"

"No you can't"

"What you can't tell me that I can't love him"

"Rory it's only been about two months! You can't love him"

"How do you know how long Devon and I have been going out"

"After I called Mrs. Kim and found out you weren't there I called Miss Patty. Apparently the whole town knows"

Rory slumped down in her chair.

"The whole town"

"Yes and I would have rather found out from you"

"I'm sorry"

"Rory I'm gonna have to be the mother now"Loreli sighed.

"I have to go to bed now"

"Well you can still have some chinese food. I saved you some"

"No thanks"

Rory walked into her room. She was angry at her mother for shushing Devon away. Yet she felt guilty. Why hadn't she told her mother? She walked over to a brown box and took out a stone. It was the soul stone Dean had given her. Quickly she put it back at remembering Dean. That's when she got a knock on her window. It was Devon. He was always doing that. Suprising her I mean. Sometimes he would be there with flowers or tickets to a concert. She loved that about him. He was so funny and kind. He never yelled like Dean had done. All he wanted to do was make her happy and make this relationship last. He understood her and she understood him. She could tell him anything even about Dean. He could tell her anything. They fit in each others arms and were just the right height.

"Devon what are you doing here" Rory asked.

"I missed you Rory"

"Devon that's sweet"

"Yeah I know"

He laughed softly so not to wake her mother.

"So she knows"

"Along with the whole town yes"

"Rory I don't want to hide anymore"

"Neither do I"

He stuck his hand through the window.

"So we can tell people"

"I agree soemly"

Rory smiled and shook his hand.

"So do you wanna go for a midnight stroll around the evening or are you sick of me" Devon asked.

"Devon I could never be sick of you even if I tried"

Rory took his hand and snuck out from the window. Devon put his arm around her. She felt safe. She felt loved.

The next day Devon walked into the market. Dean was working that day. Now Dean had decided to hate Devon from the day he saw him kiss Rory. He had decided that he would get Rory back no matter what but this was the rock standing in his way. Dean walked over to Devon and pushed him out of the store.

"I'm sorry we don't except money from scum" Dean said his anger rising.

Devon didn't argue back. He knew Dean hated him but he had to live with that. He went and told Rory though what had happened. Rory stomped down the the market.

"Rory hi" Dean said.

"Don't hi me! You had no right to do what you did" Rory shouted.

Dean walked Rory outside because her voice was disturbing customers.

"What did I do"

"You! You cannot kick my boyfriend out of a store just because he's my boyfriend! I'll have you know that is illegal"

"I don't know what came over me! I hate him"

"You can hate him but you have no right to treat him that way! What did he ever do to you"

"He stole you from me"

"Dean stop. You broke up with me"

"And I regret it. Please Rory take me back"

"I can't Dean"

"Why"

No more hiding. It's out.

" Because I love Devon"

Dean was silent. His heart was broken again. It was there his brain told him to give it up, but he knew he would never truely give up. Devon walked up and put his arm around Rory. Dean glared at Devon and walked away.

"Aw man I feel like a jerk" Devon said.

"No you did nothing wrong"

" I should not have put my arm around you"

"Devon it's ok he will have to heal with time"

"I hope so"

Rory put her arm around Devon's waist.

"Besides you could never be a jerk" she said and kissed his cheek.

Devon smiled. He loved Rory more than anyone else. He never wanted to let her go.

Ok so that was this chappie. Dean won't give up. It's like playing cards and you run out of money to bet so you bet like jewlry and watches. Dean will always find something to bet and it looks like Devon is winning everything. Well next chappie I have no idea what is going to happen. Ok i do. But please read every single thing that I write or you will be totally lost. Rory finds something out that Devon was hiding from her. It might be Deans big break. It happens after two years. Just to let you know. So reveiw reveiw and four51 tell me if I did not describ him enough I need to know! Cause other people might feel the same.

Till next time

-Emma


	8. Chappie 8 Tears fall like raindrops

Hello everyone! Four51 you are now my favorite reveiwer. lol. Ok ok i know i said something would happen with Rory and Devon but i changed my mind. That will happen in maybe 3 chappies. Ok well my hands are like frozen solid so i'm gonna start this up.

Rory hadn't seen Devon for about a day. In fact more like a week. She had seen him walking by with a girl. He had never seen Rory watching though. The girl looked almost like him but younger. She wondered if Devon was cheating on her? Loreli saw Devon with the girl to. Now don't get Loreli wrong. She likes Devon. She pushed away their differences for Rory's sake. But that didn't mean she trusted Devon. If he did anything to hurt Rory she would...well you get the picture.

One day after about a week of not seeing Devon Loreli spotted Devon. He was arm in arm with the girl. Smiling mischieveously Loreli followed quietly behind them. She knew Rory would be unhappy about her following her boyfriend but she had a reason...didn't she? She could barely hear them talking.

"Come on Claire it's ok"

"No it's not I feel so alone"

"Claire I'm here I'm always here. You know I love you"

"Yeah"

"Come on I'll take you to a movie"

Devon kissed the girl softly on the forehead. Loreli winced at the wussy kiss. He put his arm around "Claire" and they walked to the movies. He had said love. Devon was cheating on Rory with some younger girl. Loreli could feel her anger raising. She wanted to lash out at Devon. But she sighed and contained herself. The best thing to do was tell Rory.

The next day Loreli still hadn't told Rory what she had seen. Rory though had found out other things. She kept seeing Devon with that girl. One day Devon walked out of Lukes. Rory ran over to him quickly.

"Devon where have you been this whole week" Rory asked.

"I've been here in Stars Hollow"

"Why are you avoiding me? Huh? Huh"

"Rory I would never avoid you"

"Well you have"

"I'm sorry I'm just preoccupied."

"With what Devon that girl I've seen you with"

Devon stared at Rory with disbelief. He had no idea who she was talking about but then it hit him.

"Oh! You mean Claire"

"Yes _Claire"_

"Rory there's no need to get upset Claire is my sister"

"What? I feel like a jerk"

"You could never be a jerk"

"Why have you been spending so much time with your sister? I mean not like it's a bad thing but you could have told me"

"Well...It's...um..."

"Devon what is it"

She could see the tears in his eyes starting to form. He wiped his eyes.

"You know my dad died along time ago in a motorcycle accident right"

"Yeah you told me"

"Well, my mom raised me and my sis even with cancer...just last week she..."

Devon stopped to wipe his eyes.

"Oh Devon"

Rory hugged him. He didn't have to finish. She knew by what he was going to say. His mother had died. Rory had met his mother before. She was so strong and brave. No one would know she had cancer by looking at her.

"Claire took it harder than me Rory. I had to cheer her up. I'm sorry I didn't call but I guess I was to busy trying to forget"

"Devon I'm here for you whatever you need"

Devon smiled on top of his fake face. The one saying he was strong on the outside and broken in the inside.

"Rory I was wondering if maybe you would come to the funeral"

"Of corse I'll come you don't even have to ask"

Rory hugged him. He hugged back tighter than ever before like if he let go she would fall away to. At that time Dean had stepped out of his car and seen them. He scowled at the sight of them together. The funeral was in three days. In three days it was Devon's mother and father's anniversay. He thought it would be appropriate.

The next day ( 2 till funeral) Devon walked into the market. He was still red eyed from planning his mothers funeral when Dean spotted him.

"You had to get Rory to yell at me didn't you" Dean said reffering to when she had told him not to treat Devon like scum.

"Dean not now"

"What can't you take a little bad mouth"

Dean felt so angry. He wanted Devon to move away and never come back. He hated Devon with every fiber of his body.

"Dean I have to hurry"

Devon wiped his eyes. The picture of his mother still in his head.

"Oh why don't you go home and cry to you mommy. You can't even take an insult"

"I can't go home to my mom Dean"

"Oh yeah whys that"

"Cause she's dead"

Devon stormed out of the market. Rory who accidently had heard their fight and hidden behind a shelf just in case of a fight walked over to Dean.

"I don't know how I ever liked you Dean" she said harshly.

She slapped him across the face and ran after Devon.

Finally it was the day of the funeral. Before Rory left to go out Loreli sat her down.

"Now Rory this is going to be a shock but I found something out about Devon"

"I know isen't it awful"

"Wait you aren't mad"

"No of corse not I feel bad for him"

"But Rory he cheated on you"

"Mom Devon's mother has died and that was his sister"

"Oh..."

"Wait how did you know"

"Changing the subject"

" Ok fine. I've never been to a funeral"

"I know"

"Should I cry"

"Only if you want to"

Rory stood by the door.

"Mom promise me you won't go anywhere for a long time"

"I promise"

The casket was lowered into the grave. It was raining slightly. Claire stood next to Devon and Rory next to Claire. Devon walked forward and placed a rose on the gravestone. There were tears running down his face. Finally after a moment of silence Claire walked away over to her car. She drove away. Devon stood there looking at the grave. Rory put her hand on his sholder.

"Are you alright Devon"

"Not at the moment no. I'm glad your'e here"

"I'm glad to"

She held him and he cried against her sholder. She had never seen him cry. He was so strong and held together. He was caring and compassionate though. He loved his mother and now she was gone. Seeing him cry made Rory cry to. The rain seemed to pick up as if it was crying to. They stood there in the middle of the grave yard holding each other and crying.

Ok I totally know Dean was all a jerk in that but he hated Devon so much so he's probably gonna bad mouth him. I liked when Rory slapped him :) Ok so poor Devon lost his mother and you get to see a little bit of his sister Claire. She is not really a main character though. More like there in a future chappie. I liked this chappie and tried to make it as sad as can be without making me cry to. So next chappie just some more fluff with Devon and Rory and I like the next chappie. The chappie after that Devon will have to get a job to support his sister and keep living in Stars Hollow so he gets a job at the market when Dean is there. Dum dum dum. Claire gets a job at a book store. And after that the big chappie. You will have to wait for that one.Sorry for grammer mistakes along with spelling... I can't feel my fingers wonder why...

Reveiw!

-Emma


	9. Chappie 9 Sunsets and Drunken Kisses

Hey peps well this chappie is gonna have fluff. I lova fluff. Also this chappie involves Dean and something happening...you'll see... So bring on the fluff I am not gonna waste time blabbing!

(about six months for relationship)

It had been about three months now snice the funeral. The first week after Devon had been a tad distant. Soon though he became his normal self. He would never truely be over it though. He and Rory were sitting on the park bench. They were kissing. Nor did they notice that Taylor had just walked by. He had broken them apart.

"I for one am appuled that the children today cannot even go outside and play without seeing all this _kissing_. There will be no displays of public affection in this here park" Taylor said.

"What's the matter Taylor haven't you ever been in love" Devon asked.

"Yeah Taylor haven't you ever been in love"

"I uh I...I...I have to run to Lukes and do something"

Taylor walked away.

"Poor guy" Rory said.

"Lets forget about him and get back to what we were doing"

"I dunno I think I've lost the mood"

"Your'e no fun"

Devon laughed and put his arm around Rory.

"So tonight..."

"Yes"

"I was thinkin..."

"Yes"

"Maybe we could go see the sunset down by the lake"

"Awww Devon that sounds romantic"

"So can I pick you up at eight"

"It's a date"

"Wow a pretty girl kisses me and I get a date I must be the luckiest guy in the world"

"To have a girl like me yes you are"

Soon it was almost eight. Loreli had left around 7. Rory had forgotten to tell her that she was going out with Devon tonight. The doorbell rang. It was Devon. He had on a jacket and carried a blanket. Rory smiled then ran back inside leaving Devon wondering where she is going. Rory quickly wrote a note to Loreli. She remembered that with Dean her mom had worried. Devon put his arm around Rory.

The sunset was beautiful. They sat on the blanket and watched the colors. Devon was leaning against a tree and Rory against him. He took off his jacket and placed it around her. He noticed her eyes were closed. He slipped his arm around her and took out a book from her bag. He started reading. He read for about 30 minuetes thinking she would wake up but she didn't. Slowly his eyes to became heavy and he fell off to sleep.

That morning Loreli came downstairs. She had noticed Rory hadn't come home. She could feel herself panicing. Then she saw the note. Loreli smiled. Rory knew what she was doing. Rory could be trusted.

About a day later Devon called Rory. He said there was going to be a big party. He wanted Rory to come. The next day though he said he couldn't make it.

"Oh Devon that's awful"

"I know but I have to go job hunting"

"Well I will help you"

"No. You go to that party and have a great time"

"Ok but I will still miss you"

"Don't you anyway"

The party was big. There were people it seemed of all ages. Rory sat down at a table. Then someone walked up to her.

"Oh God I didn't know you would be here" she gasped.

"What aren't you happy to see me" Dean asked.

"Not after how you treat my boyfriend"

"Well how come your'e not with the party"

"I dunno"

"Guess you don't really fit in here then do you"

Dean stood there looking at her with a smug smile on his face. Rory stood up. She would show him she could fit in. She looked at a glass of beer. One couldn't hurt could it? She drank it. But soon enough one turned into two and two into four. Pretty soon she felt as light as air.

"Now you fit in Rory" Dean said who was also drunk.

"You know Dean I still kinda like you" Rory said drunkenly.

"Really"

"Yeah I do"

She put her arm around his neck and kissed him.

"You were good at that" Rory said and kissed him again.

Dean drove Rory home after he had become alittle more sober. Rory however was just getting over the drunkeness. She was about to open the door to get out of the car when Dean stopped her.

"Rory please just one more kiss"

"Ok"

She leaned over and kissed him. He kissed her back. He started to put his hands around her waist when she reilized what she was doing.

"Dean stop"

"Rory you started kissing me"

"I have to go please don't tell Devon"

"I won't"

"Promise"

"I guess"

He drove away and looked at his hand. He smiled at the sight of his fingers crossed. He would see Rory at the market and perhaps ask her to come back. Who knows? Rory had not told Devon though. She saw him the next day. She claimed she was sick but really getting over a hangover. 

"So how did job hunting go"

"I found a great job"

"Really where"

"At the market"

First off I swear to god that is as far as the kissing will go. I promise this is not a lemon and my mind is not that corrupt to write something like that. I promise on the happy bunny shirt I am wearing. Anyway So Rory got drunk kissed Dean and now her boyfriend is working at where Dean works. Wonder how that will turn out? Check the next chappie and find out! My hands are unfrozen by the way!

-Emma


	10. Chappie 10 Crossed fingers tell all

Four51 yes time is going fast. But I made it go fast because in those 6 months nothing happened. You know they got closer and hung out and Dean scowled and his jealousy grew but really nothing happened in those six months. You are so my favorite reveiwer but you know you all are my favorite reveiwers. I started this story because it was acctually one of my own day dreams blushes but i soon turned it into a Rory thing. Pretty good huh? But basically I will tell you this them as teenagers has meaning but not the main part of this story. You'll see. ;)

(just pretend with me that Rory is in her senior year)

"Wait you work where" Rory asked panicing.

"At the market and yes I know who works there"

"But is that a good idea"

"Rory if I try and avoid him I'll be fine. Besides I need money or I have to move"

"How will you avoid him"

"I'll find a way"

"I don't want you to move"

"I don't want to move either"

Devon put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. He walked off towards his house. Rory stood there. She wasen't worried about him and Dean getting in a fight. Well partially she was but more worried Dean would tell Devon that she kissed him. She didn't know how Devon would react. It may be different if Dean had kissed her but she had kissed Dean. Sure she was drunk but would that matter? 

Rory walked home. She was worried and her heart was bouncing. Loreli was in the kitchen.

"Is something wrong hun" Loreli asked sorting through the mail.

"No nothing..."

"You don't look like nothing"

"What"

"Nothing I don't know what I am saying"

Rory sat down in a chair and stared at the mail. There was a large envelope. Loreli saw Rory staring at it.

"Yes honey I know what you think it is and yes it is"

"But...wow..."

Rory picked up the envelope. In the corner it said Yale. She could feel her heart get that panicing feeling. She opened it and took out a letter. Loreli looked at Rory waiting for the answer.

"Mom..."

"Yes..."

"I'm going to Yale"

Loreli shreiked with excitement and hugged Rory. Rory was still in shock from the news. She was going to Yale. She was going to be a college student...at Yale! That night she dreamed of what her dorm would look like. It was probably one of the best dreams she had ever had.

Devon walked into the market. He listened to Taylors lecture about treating the customers with respect then put on the green apron.

"You know green isen't really your color" said a voice.

Devon smiled. He turned around and saw Rory.

"I didn't exspect to see you"

"Well I have news"

"What I'm all ears and in a green apron"

"I...am...going...to...Yale"

"Oh Rory that's great"

Devon smiled and hugged her but stopped when he saw Taylor scowling at him.

"God Rory your'e gonna get me fired on my first day if you keep hugging me" Devon joked.

Dean walked up behind them.

"What is this good news I heard Rory saying" Dean said smirking.

"Are you evesdropping" Devon asked.

"I got into Yale" Rory said.

"Wow Rory that's great maybe later we can go to another party and celebrate" Dean said.

He had crossed his fingers. He would do anything to get them apart. To get rid of Devon.

"No Dean that's ok..." Rory said eyeing Dean.

"I don't think she would go anywhere with you" Devon said kicking into I'm going to protect my girlfriend mode.

"Rory can do whatever she wants. She can drink whatever she wants and she can kiss whoever she wants" Dean said smiling.

"You just stay away from her" Devon said.

"What didn't she tell you" Dean asked.

Rory's eyes widened. The liar! He was going to tell Devon.

"Devon I think we should go" Rory said quietly.

Devon put his arm around Rory purposly infront of Dean.

"It's ok Rory I got this under control. Tell me what" Devon said turning to Dean.

"Oh wow I thought she would tell you being she tells you everything" Dean said.

Dean was enjoying every minuete of this.

"Tell me what"

Rory tugged on Devon's sholder but he didn't notice.

"That last night at that party Rory kissed me" Dean said.

Devon turned to Rory. He took his arm off her. Dean just smiled.

"Rory is that true"

"Well no I mean yes" Rory said.

Devon shook his head. He took the apron off and threw it at Dean. He started to walk out of the market but Rory grabbed his arm. He brushed her arm off of him. He walked out of the market and turned a corner. Rory turned to look at Dean.

"Are you happy" Rory asked.

"Well yes I am. Wanna go grab a coffee"

Rory stared at him like he was the most foulest creature on earth. She ran out of the market tears forming in her eyes. When she got home Loreli tried to ask what is wrong but Rory simply ran into her room and shut the door.

For the next few days Rory sent Devon about a thousand emails and a thousand letters. They were saying that she was drunk and didn't mean it. They were all asking for an aplogy. She never got a reply.

Wow. I like that chappie. Don't worry this story is not over. Most definately not. I still have much more to go. Ohh I am listening to this really good song. Let me find the name...shoot can't find the name but it is a good song. So next chappie I will have Rory and Devon. Don't worry it's not over until it's over...wait...it's not over until it's finished? I dunno but you get it. I sure don't though. Well Reveiw soon!

-Emma


	11. Chappie 11 He'll be around forever

I left the last chappie at a cliff hanger. Devon is just very upset but things come to turning points soon enough. So I am gonna type this chappie then I probably won't update for a couple days. This story might have maybe 20 chappies or less. Ok so where i left off was Rory had sent so many emails and letters but had no reply. She also got into Yale. Dean the jealous maniac told everything hoping to drive Devon and it seems like it worked. In Rory's letters/emails she was saying she was drunk and sorry so I'm gonna start.

Three days. Three days snice Rory had not seen Devon. She was in her room on the third day wondering if things with Devon were over. She wondered if she would ever see him again. There was a knock on the front door. Loreli walked over, after setting the chinese food she was busy devouring down, and opened the door. It was Devon. He was in a large sweat shirt and his hands in his pockets. He looked almost embarassed to be here.

"Devon" Loreli said almost like she was amazed he was here.

"Hi Loreli" Devon said quietly.

"Do you want to come in"

"I was just wondering if Rory was here"

His voice was quiet and hurt sounding.

"Yeah she's right in her room. Just knock" Loreli said.

Devon nodded. He walked over and knocked on the door.

"Come in" A small voice replied.

Devon opened the door. Rory looked over at him. She had been sitting on her bed reading a book.

"May I sit" Devon asked.

Rory nodded and Devon sat down on the end of her bed.

"I didn't think I would see you again" Rory said breaking the silence.

"You can't get rid of me that easily" Devon said.

He took her hand.

"Did you really kiss Dean" Devon asked.

"Yeah yeah I did" Rory replied.

He sighed softly.

"And you were drunk"

"Yeah"

"You're not the type of person to get drunk Rory"

"I know. I don't know what came over me. I was there and he was mocking me and I just...I don't know"

"Rory it's ok. I read your letters and emails. I guess I was to shocked to come over sooner"

"Do you hate me"

"Rory Gilmore it will take a lot more than a drunken kiss to make me hate you"

Rory smiled. They were still together. He still loved her. Devon kissed her hand.

"I have to get back. It's my turn to cook dinner for Claire"

"What about a job? Where are you going to work" Rory asked.

A painful look came onto Devon's face.

"What? Where are you working"

"Just to let you know it was last minuete"

"Come on Devon tell me"

"I am an assitant helping...Miss Patty"

Rory laughed.

"She is going to eat you up"

"I know"

Rory laughed at Devon.(not in a mean way) Devon smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Rory.

"What was that for"

"Just in case I don't make it tomorrow with Miss Patty"

He smiled and walked out of the room. Rory smiled and flew back onto her bed. She laid there staring at the ceiling. Everything was ok. Everything was going to be ok. Loreli watched Devon leave then peered into Rory's room. She saw Rory staring dreamily at her ceiling.

"Do you and the ceiling need to be alone" Loreli said jokingly.

"Everything's ok I thought it was going to be awful but it's not. I thought he would be angry"

"Come on Rory you know Devon he would never yell at you"

"No he wouldn't"

"Besides I'm sure he'll be around for a long time"

"He's going to be around forever"

This chappie wasen't as long as my other ones but a good one. So next chappie Devon tells Rory something. Something awful. This could be Dean's big break but who knows. Also in the next next chappie I have to do one of those time things only 6 years later. But I can't wait. Devon tells Rory something after he gets numorous phone calls. Rory is shocked. So until next time reveiw please!

-Emma


	12. Chappie 12 Goodbye?

shrtscrqt- thanxs for the reveiwer! you know i was thinking the same thing. my friend emmery had like 20 reveiws before the day was over. then i thought about it and ten is like a million to me :) Thank u for all the compliments! it is making my sicky day! lol hey i just looked on ur profile and one of ur fav. authors (emmery) is my best friend! that is right i am emma well yeah i sign my name emma but wow this really is a small world after all.

Hello peoples! I am dead sick so pardon the grammer and spelling mistakes. You know i made so many mistakes and not one person has noticed. That's good though because i already figured that out myself. i never captilize i for some reason. i mean in the fan fic i do but not in my a/n. guess i'm just lazy. well this is the one chappie i have been waiting for. it is complicated so please and i am begging you to **_READ EVERY SINGLE THING_**. trust me if you miss one thing i can promise you will be lost. ok so lets get this started!

(one year relationship)

Rory and Devon were walking hand in hand to a movie. It was a sunny day, not like yesterday when they spent their time sending emails to each other because it was raining outside.

"So what movie do we see this time?" Rory asked.

"Oh well I was hoping we could go see Lord of the Rings again?"

"But we've seen that about five times,"

"Exactly,"

Devon smiled and Rory laughed. He put his arm around her. Then his cell phone rang. He kissed her cheek.

"I'll be right back" he said.

He walked over and pressed talk. Rory could hear him barely from where she was standing but she could not make out any words. He seemed angry though. He walked back.

"I'm sorry Rory I have to go,"

"Where are you going?"

"It's complicated but I have to call this person back. I'll see you tomorrow,"

He walked home. Devon didn't even kiss her goodbye. Rory stood there in utter confusion. She watched him slam the door to his house. His sister who was sitting on the front porch watched him go in then ran inside following. Rory sighed. Her perfect day with Devon was ruined.

The next day they were going to a picnic. Rory had bought some food and coffee(of corse) from Lukes and they were headed over to the bridge. But before they even sat down Devon got another call.

"I'm sorry Rory I have to go," Devon said.

"Oh ok," she said softly.

He walked off again. Rory sat down on the bridge and began to eat alone. Once again she was alone and her perfect day with Devon had been ruined. The day after that they were going to a town festival. His phone rang. Devon came back over to Rory. Before he even spoke she stopped him.

"I know. You have to go. Go go on."

He nodded and smiled and did not kiss her good bye. She walked to the festival.

"So where's your boyfriend?"

Dean. He had walked up beside her.

"He got an important phone call that he had to take,"

"Really is that so,"

"Yes it is so,"

"So can I buy you a snow cone?"

"No you can't I'm here with,"

Dean stopped her.

"He's not here Rory. Haven't you noticed he's been ditching you,"

"Well yeah but..."

"Let me buy you a snow cone,"

"Alright but just one and it has to be cherry,"

"I wouldn't have it any other way,"

"Well that's because cherry is better than all the other flavors. And not to mention it is the beautifulest on top of ice,"

"Yeah it sure is beautiful,"

Rory saw Dean looking at her. She quickly looked away. The next day Rory was with Devon. They were walking down the street when Devon stopped her at Lukes.

"What's the matter Devon?"

"Rory we've been together for a year right?"

"Yeah and the best year of my life,"

She kissed him but he did not kiss back.

"Devon is something the matter?"

"Yeah,"

"Come on you can tell me,"

He swayed back and forth and bit his lip.

"I can't stay in Stars Hollow,"

"Why not I mean if you need a loan I can ask my mom,"

"No Rory it's not like that. I got a call from my ex- girlfriend. The one I broke up with right before I came to the loge,"

"So what you're going back with her?"

"No no nothing like that. I was _involved _with my ex girlfriend. She told me she got pregnant. The kid is a month old and she thought she could do it all by herself but she was wrong so now she's dropping all this on me,"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I have to go back to my ex girlfriend Rory. Not for her but for the kid. She says it's mine."

"But she had it already why would she call now,"

"Because she is stubborn and arrogent and I hate her,"

"You have to go..."

"For the kid Rory not for my ex girlfriend,"

Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Rory please don't cry,"

"What do you want me to do? Congradulate you?"

"No I mean..."

She took off the ring from her finger.

"Rory I gave that to you,"

"And now I'm giving it back,"

Tears were flowing down her cheeks. She shoved the ring into his hand and ran. Devon watched her go. He didn't want to go back but his old girlfriend was not a mother. He had to save that kid. But doing so he ripped his own heart out by watching the love of his life run from him.

Rory ran home and pushed past her mother. She ran into her room and onto her bed. She knew he had to go. She knew he had to go be with his child because it was right but... How she wished that child had never exsisted. She also knew that was a horrible thing to say but that girlfriend of his. She had no right to spring this on him now. It could have been when she didn't know Devon as well. It could have been when she didn't love her.

Loreli opened Rory's door. She walked over and laid next to her sobbing daughter.

"Rory what's wrong?"

"He's gone. He's gone and I won't ever see him again,"

"Who honey?"

"Devon. Devon is gone,"

"What was his excuse?"

"His girlfriend got pregnant,"

"She would have had the kid by now,"

"She did but couldn't handle it. She wants his help,"

"Oh Rory I'm so sorry,"

Loreli hugged Rory. Dean who had been walking down the street had passed Rory. He had seen the tears. He saw Devon.

"What did you do to her?"

"Everything. It's all my fault,"

"I knew you were trouble,"

"Look Dean I will be outta here tomorrow so you can go swoop Rory up like you have always wanted,"

Devon had yelled. Dean had never heard Devon yell. Luke sat inside. He had watched the whole thing. With Devon and Rory and now Devon and Dean. He wanted to go get Devon like he did when Dean first broke up with Rory. But he could see that in Devon's eyes there was a pain.

Devon got on the bus to New York. He thought about the baby and the house and what his life would be like. He thought about the awful girlfriend who was dragging him away from his life. He thought, though, mainly about one person.

Rory.

I hated writing this chappie. I like them together. You know I tried to make him the perfect boy friend with his flaws. It's not over though. Tell me what you think about this chappie though. Yes the thing with his girlfriend is very hard to understand. Basically it went like this:

-devon and ex girlfriend break up

-devon goes to ski loge and meets rory

-girlfriend finds out is pregnant and thinks she can handle it on her own

-devon and rory get closer

-after the baby is born and after one month girlfriend gives up and calls the father of the child

-devon receives news

-devon has to tell rory

Ok so that is the time line. I hope that kinda clears things up cause it is confusing. This was probably the most confusing chappie I have had to write. I gave it alot of thought and it has to happen. So next chappie A month goes by and Dean swoops in. Also i'm not sure if i will put a little thing in with Devon and his girlfriend but i might. still deciding on that. So anyway that is what is gonna happen. after the next chappie time goes 6 years from now when rory is out of college. Those soul stones come into play to so don't forget about those. So that is whats coming up. There will be some major fluff coming up and some major fights. Everything will be ok...or will it? You will just have to find out.

By the way...four51 i read a story i think it was called abby and the sn was not4me and i read ur profile. that is another one of ur sns and i was like woah! lol what a small world we live in! well adios my reveiwers!

Reveiw pretty please with a cherry on top!

-Emma


	13. Chappie 13 Only one chance at love

four51 take a deep breath. wow see i am really happy that i am gettin a reveiw like that. it means you know my characters. thank you four51 for the reveiw! i know confusing yes. i tried at the end to exsplain it a tad more. basically his ex was a jerk. so this chappie will be shorter cause i don't have a lot of time on my hands. not to mention i have a cold so i don't know when i'll update again. remember it's not over until it's over.

She sat up in bed. The morning sun hit her face. Reaching over she grabbed her alarm clock. It read nine in the morning. She had been in her room for two days. Two days and her pillow was wet with tears. Loreli stood at the doorway.

"Morning hon," she said.

"Morning," Rory replied softly.

"I made you breakfast,"

"Ok,"

"Ok as in ok I'll have some breakfast?"

"Yeah it's just breakfast not a big deal,"

"Honey you have been in that bed for two days and now you are speaking and moving. I was just about to poke you with a stick to see if your'e alive,"

Rory stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"I think I'm going to be okay mom,"

Loreli walked over and gave Rory a hug.

"Oh I knew you would be,"

Just then the pot on the stove caught fire.

"Oh! My buns are burning my buns are burning!" Loreli exclaimed.

"Please woman never say that agian,"

"But I really was cooking buns,"

"On the stove?"

"I didn't say I knew how to cook buns,"

Rory smiled. She had cried all the tears she had and now it was time to move on. Later in the day she was walking down the street when she heard someone walk up to her. It was Dean.

"Hey Rory. Look I just heard (lie) about what happened and I'm really sorry(lie)," Dean said.

"Let's just not talk about that," Rory replied.

"Ok well how bout I buy you a book?"

"Why? You have no reason."

"Do I need one?"

Rory thought about that. There was this book she wanted to get...

"Ok fine you can buy me a book," she said finally.

Dean smiled. Rory smiled but then she reilized she was smiling and looked away. Dean had broken up with her and he had treated...him...badly. How could she be smiling and talking to him? How could she let him buy her a book? How could she not?

Devon sat in the tiny apartment. He could hear the sirens from outside. The baby was crying. It was always crying. It was a girl named Lauren. Katie had named her. Katie. She was the ex girlfriend she was the one that took him from his sister and the only person he felt happy with. He walked over to the baby and picked her up. Lauren's eyes slowly fell to a deep sleep in his arms. He put the baby back in the tiny crib. Katie walked in. 

"There's my pookie baby," she said.

She tried to wrap her arms around his neck but he pushed her away.

"Why are you always like that? Why can't we be a happy family?"

"Maybe cause one of us isen't happy! Maybe one of us didn't want to come here,"

"Then why did you?"

"For Lauren. She needed me,"

"I needed you,"

Devon stared at her. She smiled wickedly at him.

"Oh my god. You haven't gotten over me breaking up with you,"

"You didn't mean to break up with me it was a mistake. Now we have our second chance,"

"I don't want a second chance! You only get one chance at love and I screwed that up."

"You still have a chance with me,"

"I wasen't talking about you,"

Lauren started crying from all the yelling.

"Look you made the baby cry!" Lauren exclaimed.

"I would cry to," Devon said.

He picked up Lauren and sat in a small old chair. He looked at her tiny nose and her tiny hands grabbing his chin. She was the only reason he had come here. He loved his little girl and wasen't going to let her life fall apart because of him. He would never let that happen.

ONE MONTH LATER

"Rory come on you're gonna be late!" Loreli called.

It was time. Time for Rory to go to Yale. She hugged her mother and put her things in the large bus. (i know a bus but i changed things a tad)

"Oh hold on hon I left my coffee inside," Loreli said.

"You don't need coffee to wave goodbye,"

"Yes yes I do my arm could stop mid air,"

"Fine go,"

Loreli smiled and ran inside. Rory saw Dean walking towards her.

"Dean I didn't know you were coming,"

"I wanted to say goodbye,"

Now was his chance. He had to go for it. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. It was a soft kiss. A good bye kiss one may call it. Dean looked up at Rory waiting for a reaction. Loreli came out. Rory walked backwards towards the bus.

"Good bye Dean. Good bye mom," she said.

Dean thought it was a bad sign until he saw the smile on her face. Rory walked onto the bus and waved to Loreli as the bus pulled away. She also waved to Dean. She wished though there was someone else there waving goodbye. Someone far away.

Ok so that was this chappie. Next I skip six years into the future. I know i know but trust me i do know what i am doing. most of the time... ok so not much to say but it is still not over. reveiw soon!

-Emma

P.S please do not be offended by me choosing the name Katie for the evil girl. I love that name so much and only picked it cause it was the first one that came to mind my aplogies to anyone named Katie :)


	14. Chappie 14 Ski Boi

shrtscrqt: i hate dean to. sry but i'm not a big tristan and rory fan. i would be if in the show they brought them more together but really i'm not. Devon is supposed to be all nice and stuff cause he is supposed to be the perfect boyfriend. he and rory get into fights later on though. i was gonna do a tristan rory thing but changed my mind thanks for the reveiw i lova gettin them!

Hello my peps! Sorry i am in a good mood for some odd reason. I am still sick as a dog but not as sick as you four51. 102! i do hope you get better. No offense to anyone(Dean lovers) but i also hate Dean. He was sweet and all in the first season before Tristan and Jess came along but as soon as another guy comes in he is always yelling. Yeah the name Katie just came right off my head. To all you Katies out there i am positive u are all nice Katies but i had to use katie. please do not be offended. i aplogize to all of u.

Bare with me when I make Rory go off to college 19 and now be

It had been six years snice she rode away on that bus. Rory was now a 25 year old fresh out of college. She was a reporter for a big time magazine. She had been small relationships with Lukes nephew and a guy named Logan but none of them lasted long. There was just something missing. She was with Dean now. He had come to her one day when she was in in her last year of college. and helped her unpack. Five minuetes later he kissed her. They were together ever snice.

Things between them were going great to. Dean was recently divorced and grew his hair out a tad. Rory had cut her hair and it was curly(note college episodes). She was on her way to her job when she ran into her friend Lane. Lane owned her own music recording studio which had hit the top of the charts. It was right next to the reporting station Rory worked at. Of corse Lane's recording station had all the top stars record there because it was in the heart of...New York.

Rory walked into the large building and into her office. That's right her own office. There was a message from Dean on her phone.

_(r-i-n-g) Hey Ror it's me Dean and I just wanted to say that to celebrate our anniversary in a week I am taking you to the most exspensive resturant New York has to offer. See you at home. Love you. _

Rory smiled. She had everything she had ever wanted. A great job. Great friends. Great boyfriend. Yet somehow she felt empty. She could never remember why though. Her boss Charles came in.

"Gilmore I have the most top job for you to do,"

"Hit me with it Charles,"

"You are going to be reporting the best selling novelist this world has ever seen. The name was...uh... Well the name's not important,"

"Shouldn't I know the name?"

"Oh but that's why you're a reporter! You will find everything out about this author and have it on my desk by Tuesday,"

Rory nodded.

"By the way the copy of the book is on you're desk,"

Charles slammed the door shut. He was a very busy man. And very bossy. Nice though. She sat down in her leather chair and looked at the title of the book. Ski Boi.

"Ok Ski boi lets see what's inside,"

It was a biography of the author. She looked at the chapters and saw the one called love. Smiling and wanting to read something about love she opened it to page 234.

_Chapter 19 Love _

_Every man has one. One of those roses among the many thorns. One of those angels from heavens among the devils that come from hell. I know I did. It was in my teenage years that I broke up with my very first girlfriend. I was tired of her always nagging me and putting me down. I don't even know why I was attracted to her in the first place. I guess I was just all to ready to have a girlfriend. I made a horrible mistake. _

_But I soon found out I was moving. That was the best news I had heard ever. I decided to go to a ski loge to relax and forget about everything. It worked until I met this odd girl. She was funny, kind, and sweet. Not to mention the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I immediately wanted to know her name but I feared she would never want to know mine. That is until I kept running into her. God her face is still in my head even as I write down these words. I had to break her heart though when I found out my first girlfriend had, had my child. She gave up trying to raise my little girl on her own and piled everything onto me. _

_I had to break the only woman who I have loved and she loved me back heart and doing so it broke my heart. If I could go back in time I would change what I did. I would never have gone with my first girlfriend and I would have stayed with my rose among the thorns. When my mother died she was there for me and telling me it would be alright. I felt loved. _

_She had an old boyfriend also. He was something that's for sure. He was the jealous type. Always trying to break us up and get inbetween us. He never did though because love is stronger than that. I told her I loved her just after one month. I guess though when you feel something you should run with it. And I did. I ran like the wind. _

Rory stopped. The words flowing from the pages as if she could hear the author speak. Whoever this is was so passionate in the words and so soft. She could see them sitting at home writing this. She turned to the cover. Her fingers traced over the words Ski boi. Turning to the last page it was the authors page. She read and gasped. There was a picture. Tracing her fingers over the picture her eyes looked to the name.

Devon Michell

Ok so you get a little bit of inside from Devon's personal thoughts. Next chappie we will see the interveiw with Rory and Devon. He's not gone yet. She tries to cover up who she is but i think u know how that will turn out. I'M SO SORRY BUT I WILL NOT BE UPDATING FOR THE NEXT FOUR DAYS. i get a four day break and i plan to use those four days. So please do tune in for the next chappies. I have maybe 5 to go. I know what is going to happen in the next chappie and the second to last chappie and the last chappie but no idea in between. All I know is this fan fic is coming to a close. I am going to be so sad!

Reveiw please!

-Emma


	15. Chappie 15 Interveiw at 2

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reveiws it made my day! Those four days of relaxing oh those were great. I really needed that time. I also thought all about what is going to happen in this story and let me say i think my writers block is over. i have a really good idea for this! Ok so i'm gonna get this fan fic started cause that's why you're really here!

No. It was impossible. How could this be him? How could she be going to see him? Even though he had left her he had never quite left her mind. Now here he was. She traced her fingers over his picture. He was older yet that smile. She would know that smile anywhere. His eyes to. How she loved those deep blue eyes. _Stop!_ she told herself. She could feel those old feelings flushing back into her.

Rory decided she would not tell Devon who she was. She had to go to the interveiw or it might cost her, her job. She quickly bought a large black hat and a pair of slightly large sunglasses.

Devon at the time had no idea who was going to be interviewing him. He thought it would be some nosy reporter sticking their nose into every personel point in his life. A blond haired girl walked into the room. She carried a teddy bear and was wiping her nose.

"I had a nightmare daddy," she said quietly.

"Come here Lauren," Devon said.

He smiled and picked up his little girl. He placed her on her own bed. He sat down next to her.

"What did you have a nightmare about?"

"That I was alone. Mommy left us and then you left us,"

"Mommy may be gone but I'll never leave you,"

"Promise?"

"I promise,"

Lauren got a very serious look on her face.

"But do you pinkie promise?"

"Of corse I do,"

She stuck out her pinkie and Devon pinkie promised with her. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. They had moved out of the small apartment and into a bigger one. He walked over to his desk. The reporter was to meet him at a coffee shop at 2. He smiled and picked up the book he had written.

It was the next day. Rory had her hair tied up into a bun and the hat covering her head. She placed the glasses on. Walking into the coffee shop she saw him. Him as in Devon. He was sitting at a table near the window. Taking a deep breath Rory walked over to him.

"Hello I am the reporter here to interveiw you," Rory said in a french accent.

"Hello reporter I'm Devon," Devon answered sticking out his hand.

Rory shook it. It was just as strong as ever. She sat.

"Would you like anything to drink? Water? Coffee?" Devon asked smiling.

"No I do not drink coffee," Rory said.

Devon sighed but then smiled. He looked at her funny.

"You know I had a girlfriend who used to love coffee,"

Rory choked on air. He was talking about her!

"So Mr. um Devon how you say it? Tell me about your family," Rory said.

"Well I have my sister who lives nearby. My mom and dad died along time ago. Then I have my little girl Lauren,"

"And the mother of Lauren?"

"She died four years ago,"

"I'm so sorry,"

"Don't be. She was a jerk. She acctually killed herself because things were getting to hard. I didn't even go to her funeral."

Devon looked up at Rory.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses inside?"

"No reason,"

Devon took a sip of the coffee he had ordered. A look of disgust came over his face as he pushed it away. Then he looked at Rory.

"Can I ask you something that you won't put into this interview?"

"Sure,"

"I am hoping to meet this girl but I don't know if she will be with me because of my little girl. What would you do?"

"I would accept him if I truely loved him. I wouldn't care if he had a child but I would treat her as my own. I would love both of them," Rory replied but she forgot to use the accent.

Devon stared at her. He nodded his head slowly as if he was thinking about something. 30 minuetes went by and the interveiw was over. Devon had pulled over a cab for her. When she got in Devon was about to close the door when he stopped and smiled.

"You know sunglasses don't suit you," he said.

"Really?" Rory said in her accent.

"Yeah. I'll see you later...Rory," he replied and shut the door.

The cab drove away and Rory sat there stunned. How had he known? How could he tell?

Devon stood there and watched the cab drive away. It had been her and all he had said was sunglasses really don't fit you. He wanted to say more but couldn't. He had to see her again. Devon glanced at his watch. He had 10 minuetes before he had to pick up Lauren. He ran to the mall and bought some cheap hair dye and green contact lenses. He would see Rory again no matter what he had to do.

Ok so that's my new chappie. Not as long as others but a chappie none the less. So next chappie Rory meets a new guy at work named Matt. Matt's got red hair and green eyes (HINT HINT) Well that's all I got for now so please reveiw.

feel free to im me or email me at

IM- buddygirl401

EMAIL- please!

-Emma


	16. Chappie 16 I don't need no dumb assistan...

Hey peps thanks for the reveiw. to answer your question four51 remember rory said she was the reporter and he answered hello reporter i'm devon. I didn't want her to make up a fake name cause i don't know any! lol proof of my laziness. by the way to all of you my email on the fan fic came out as please... my email is and my im is buddygirl401. don't email please... i know i know my com is odd... I'm gonna get started now.

She sat in her office. Her head was down on her desk in her folded arms. Her eyes stared at the browness of the desk. She had seen him. Him as in Devon. He had been so well Devon like. How could of all the people in the world he had to write that book? And why had it been about her? In some ways it angered her that he would write a book about her but then...it flattered her.

Charles walked in the doorway. He rolled his eyes and sighed. He gave her that I can't believe you look.

"Rory," he said flatly.

No answer.

"Rory..."

Once again no answer.

"Rory!"

She quickly lifted her head out of her arms. Her eyes were red.

"Rory would you mind exsplaining why you have not done anything for three days?" Charles asked.

"I'm so sorry Charles I guess I'm just outta it," she said.

"Rory you know that here I care for you like my own daughter. That's why I hired you an assistant,"

Rory stood up her mouth and not to mention eyes wide open.

"Charles! I do not need an assistant!"

Here at the place she worked having an assistant ment the lowest of the low. It ment you probably got the lowest assignments and always picked last. Rory certainly would not have anyone think that about her.

"Rory with the way you've been acting yes you do. I fear you have to much on your sholders. An assistant will help you with all that work," Charles said.

"I refuse!"

"You can't he's already been hired,"

"But..."

"Rory I'm begging you. You are the top reporter here. The head honcho if you may. I really don't want to let you go. I am begging you Rory take the assistant,"

She looked at him and frowned. An assistant... Never in all worlds had she thought she needed an assistant. Finally she grinned. Charles smiled at her approval.

"Good then. Very good," he waved his hand into the hallway," Rory meet you new assistant,"

A red haired guy her age walked in. He wore normal cloths even though this was a fancy place. His hair was spiked up. The guy's eyes were green and he was just her height. He reached his hand out.

"Names Matt," he said.

Rory stared at him and looked away. Charles cleared his throat and crossed his arms. Rory rolled her eyes and shook Matt's hand.

"Well I'll let you two get to know each other," Charles said with a look on his face.

Charles walked out of the room hoping that tomorrow the assistant wouldn't be dead. Rory shoved a file into Matt's hands. Matt who hadn't even gotten to ask her name gasped for air for she had hit him with the file in his gut.

"Here go copy these," she said.

Matt nodded and walked out of the room rather fast. But on his way out of the door he smiled. Anna walked into Rory's office. Anna was Rory's second best friend. Lane of corse was first. Anna had black hair and tan skin. She looked like a model but found more intrest in writing. Her eyes were a deep brown. Anna had moved from Britan and still had a very deep accent. One of the only reasons she had a new boyfriend every week.

"Oh and who was that?" Anna asked.

"That is my new assistant," Rory said angerly sitting back at her desk.

"Why so glum that one was absolutely nummy," Anna said looking back to the door.

"Maybe but still I got an assistant. I never had an assistant. I don't need an assitant,"

"Honey yes you do. You have been sitting at the desk in the same position. Charles is just looking out for you,"

"With an assistant,"

"Yes but a nummy one at that,"

"He was hot wasen't he?"

"I could feel the heat from all the way down the hall,"

They laughed. Anna walked over to the door.

"I have to go to dinner with my love. Will you be ok sweet?"

"Yeah I'll be fine with my _assistant,"_

Anna laughed and walked away. Rory sighed. Matt walked in.

"Um I know you hate me but could you not?"

Rory looked up at him. She blinked.

"What?"

"I don't want you to hate me,"

"Look you come in here and prance all over the place. Did you know four out of five assistants take the place of the reporter they are helping? You are here to take my job!"

Matt picked up a peice of paper in the copy bin.

"No I'm just here to assist,"

He gave her a smile that made her melt right there in her chair. He laughed at her look.

"I want to be friends. How bout I help you work and you stop hating me,"

"Possibly... over time,"

"I will take a possibly over a maybe,"

7 OCLOCK AT NIGHT

"No way!" Rory exclaimed.

"Yes!" Matt said walking into the room.

He carried two coffees with him. They were sitting on the floor chatting.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That I liked coffee,"

"I'm a stalker,"

Rory laughed. She felt so happy. Maybe it was the four cups of coffee... She leaned over to a basket and opened it. Inside were about 50 packets of suger. Matt raised an eyebrow.

"An afternoon snack?" he asked.

"No silly. That coffee there is horrible. Now if you add three things of suger..." she added the suger," It can taste wonderful,"

"No way three packets of suger?" Matt said gasping.

Rory took a sip.

"Only way to drink it,"

"I think I'll pass,"

Matt took a sip. An awful look of distaste came onto his face. Rory laughed at him.

"Hand me some suger now!" he said sputtering.

Still laughing Rory handed him suger.

"I told you so!"

"Next time tell me to listen!"

She leaned back and laughed. Matt leaned back and his hand accidently fell onto Rory's. They both looked at their hands and then at each other. For a moment it was silent and they stared into each others eyes. Reilizing she was about to kiss him Rory leaped up.

"I've got to go," she said suddently.

"Ok..." Matt said.

Rory rushed out of the room but then stuck her head out from the side.

"See you tomorrow Matt,"

He smiled and waved but sat there in the office. A huge smile covered his face. She had almost kissed him. It was more than he had asked for.

Ok so that is the chappie! I liked this chappie. Soooo next chappie there is some fluff between Matt and Rory. I'm not sure if Dean will be in there but he might. And for some of you I have not forgotten about Loreli. She is still in this. Just coming in later. Alright so please email me, IM me or reveiw me. Wait don't reveiw me reveiw the fan fic! lol

Reveiw please!

Emma

P.S. Anna is not gonna be one of those bad people in the story. She is Rory's friend who helps her make a very important desicion. Anna is a good person.

P.S.S. I think I spelled assistant wrong so sry bout that.

P.S.S.S r any of my reveiwers/readers guys? Not many guys watch Gilmore Girls. They should though cause it's an awsome show!

P.S.S.S.S did anyone see the newest episode? Where Rory hangs out with Marti? Who agrees with me that Marti and her would go nice together? I think it's cute how he likes her. I think maybe she should give it a try! That Logan I don't get why she's with him... (my side of the story anyway people)


	17. Chappie 17 Hmm

shrtscrqt- i wish i could tell u more but i can't give anything away! so sorry! thanks for the reveiw! p.s. hey shrtscrqt my curiosity just killed my cat what does ur pen name stand for?

four51- Logans cool but i want to see him and rory hanging out more u know? like not making out... lol. ooo u'll just have to find out! thanks for the reveiw.

Hey peps! I would have updated yesterday but i was a bad little girl and got grounded. But i'm here now cause we don't got any school! snow i love u snow. Ok so last time she hated her new assistant but at the end of the day she was like ooolala. lol. So i'm gonna get this started.

3days later

Rory and Matt were in her office. They were drinking their suger filled coffee and going over a peice Rory had written.

"You mispelled receive," Matt said.

"I did not!" Rory exclaimed.

"Yes you did," Matt said.

"No I didn't I know how to spell receive,"

"Go get a dictionary,"

Rory ran and got a dictionary. She looked up receive. Quickly she shut it and glared at Matt.

"I hate you Matt,"

"I know you do,"

He smiled and laughed. She picked up the dictionary and hit him over the head. He put his arms over his head. Then he grabbed her around the waist and tickled her.

"Ok (laugh) ok I (laugh) give!" Rory said but she couldn't stop laughing.

"I hate to break up the fun times," said a voice.

Charles stood at the door giving them both a look. Matt instantly let go of Rory and Rory leaped away from Matt.

"Come now I'm not your father," Charles said walking into the room, "Now as you know tonight is the big party, the big bash,"

"Yeah my dress is all ready," Rory said.

"That's very good but I'm afraid a dress is not going to impress the reveiwers," Charles said.

"Charles don't worry this party will be a hit," Matt said.

"I sure do hope so or it's early retierment for all of us," Charles replied.

He walked out of the room but glanced at the dictionary. Then he rolled his eyes. Rory and Matt laughed quietly to themselves.

"Hey Ror do you want a coffee?" Matt asked.

"But I've already had three and so have you,"

"I can't drink coffee on an odd number!"

"Fine go get two,"

Matt walked out of the office and Anna walked in.

"Hey _Ror," _ Anna said eyeing Rory.

"Nothings going on Anna," Rory said.

"Are you sure? I mean are you still with that Dean fellow?"

"Corse I'm still with Dean. I love Dean,"

"Hmm,"

"Don't hmm me Anna you know I love Dean,"

Anna hmmed again then looked at the dictionary lying on the floor.

"Did you and Dean ever play with a dictionary?"

"Well no..."

"Hmm"

Anna walked out of the room and moments later Matt walked in. He placed the coffees on the desk. Rory's phone rang.

"Hello?"

There was a pause.

"Oh hi Dean! No I can't tonight. (laugh) Stop it! (laugh) Tomorrow then ok? Ok. Bye. Love you to,"

She hung up. Matt was looking in another direction but he wore a very sad puppy face. His face even grimaced when he heard the word Dean. _He won, _he thought.

PARTY TIME!

Charles rushed to Matt and Rory in the crowds of people.

"Hello people glad to see you now what time is it?" Charles asked immediately.

Matt looked at his watch. He had on a black jacked with dark purple shirt beneath. No tie of corse. His pants were black.

"It's 11:00," Matt said.

"Tell me why people are leaving," Charles said.

"I don't know Charles," Rory replied.

She had on a beautiful flowing purple dress. It had sparkles on the bottem and there were no straps.

"We need to get people dancing or we are all on the street," Charles said.

A slow song was playing. Matt smiled. He grabbed Rory's hand.

"Matt? What are you? Where are you?"

"Trust me,"

He nodded to the dj to start the song over. He put his arms around Rory's waist and she put her hands around his neck. He outstretched his arm and spun her round and round. Then he tilted her back. Rory had no idea he knew how to dance. People in the crowd stopped moving. Several other couples started dancing. Soon the whole floor started dancing. Rory smiled up at Devon.

"You are amazing you know?" she said.

"Yeah I know," He said smiling.

She smiled and rested her head against his sholder. He was so strong yet so gentle. His hands were sweaty they were warm. She closed her eyes and enjoyed every second of the dance. She also enjoyed everymoment of the dance because he never once stepped on her shoes.

Finally at the end of the night everyone stood out at the balcony for the fireworks. Matt and Rory were standing next to each other and very close might I add. Her hand landed on his. Just like 3 days ago they looked at each other. Everyone else was staring at the miracles in the sky but Matt was staring at the miracle right infront of him.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," she whispered.

They both leaned in and their lips touched. Matt loved her kiss. It was soft and gentle. Rory forgot about everything. She forgot about family, work, and even Dean. She loved the kiss. It was soft and wonderful. They didn't deepen the kiss though. When it ended they stared at each other and smiled. Then without saying a word they looked at the fireworks but in each of them fireworks were going off.

Rory stopped off at her office. Everyone was gone. She picked up her purse and pressed play on her answering machine. There were five messages from Dean.

_Hey it's Dean again. It's 1am. Where are yo-_

She deleted every message and smiled.

Ok so that's the end of this chappie. Tell me what you think! Rory and Matt kissed. It wasen't a big woah kiss but a kiss at that. there are going to be some woah kisses though. Well I don't have a lot to say this time which yes i know is amazing cause i talk alot. So next chappie Dean is gonna be in more and then of corse MAJOR fluff with rory and matt. now the chappie after that should be a really good one. trust me. tehe. i am so excited. feel free to im or email me!

reveiw!

Emma

p.s. i don't know why but my email adress is not coming up so go to my profile and it should be there or lets see if this works add to my im adress. i hope that works


	18. Chappie 18 Good talk Good talk

Hi peoples so sry i didn't update sooner but i kinda...forgot...

SnurfyJoanne: ACCCCKKKK i owe you so many thank yous! it was a complete accident! thank you for noticing. i was thinking about like food when i was writing and i did not know i had written Devon. Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! Thank you also for ur reveiw :)

shrtscrqt: thanks for the reveiw and what ur pen name means. i was very curious and now i know!

Brontesgirl: I have not heard of that acctually. i got this inspration from my own day dream lol. thanks for the reveiw!

Ok so I'm gonna get started now...

They had avoiced the topic for several weeks now. Yes they worked together but they never spoke of that night. And if they ever did they left out the fireworks. They were in Rory's office now. Matt was putting away files and Rory was shuffling papers at her desk. Finally she stood up and he put down the files.

"I think we need to talk" they said at the same time.

Rory blushed. Matt cleared his throat.

"I think we need to talk," Rory said quietly.

Matt nodded.

"Yeah," he agreed.

He walked over to her desk. They were standing only a foot away.

"What happened at the party..."Matt said quietly.

"Yeah what happened at the party..." Rory said in the same tone.

Even though they were in a space with heavy walls and the door was closed they were keeping their voice to a whisper.

"So what are your thoughts? Bad?" Matt said.

"Well not bad..."

They moved closer to each other.

"Good?" he asked.

"Well not bad,"

They moved closer.

"Would you ever want to repeat what happened?" he asked.

"Well acctually I would,"

They moved closer. Their faces only about an inch away. They leaned in and kissed. It was filled with more passion than the last innocent one. He wrapped his arms around her. Her hair fell onto his sholder and her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

They leaned against the wall. The kiss was deep and long lasting. When it was over Rory looked up at him. Once again he had made her forget about everything with that magical kiss of his.

"I am really glad we had this talk," she said.

"So am I," Matt said.

They both went back to work but this time they were both smiling.

"Hey Matt... I was wondering if maybe you would want to stay after tonight and help me with some work?" Rory asked.

He turned and smiled at her.

"As your assistant I am here to assist,"

THAT NIGHT

"Well looks like we're all done here," Rory said.

"I would say so. Your'e article will get chosen for sure," Matt replied.

"You mean our article,"

"Yeah our article,"

Rory laughed. She had dranken half a bottle of wine with Matt. It probably wasen't the best idea but she did anyway. She had found it in Charles office hidden under his desk.

"Oh shoot," she said when they were walking outside.

"What?" Matt asked.

"I totally left my jacket at home,"

"But your going home,"

"Yeah but I need a big strong man to guide me home,"

"Then I will guide you fair lady,"

They laughed. Rory wasen't all that drunk. In fact she and Matt were barely. But something told her that she really liked him. She decided in that moment that she would see how far the relationship would get. She knew she would cheat on Dean but at the moment she didn't care. This amazing man was standing infront of her. She would not let him get away.

They walked up to her apartment and she opened the door. She threw her bags onto the couch. Then she plopped down on it herself.

"I am so tired. That Charles works us like dogs," she said.

Matt laughed and sat down next to her.

"I know what you mean,"

Rory looked over at him. He had his arm around her. She kissed him. Matt though stopped it. He saw the picture on the counter of Rory and Dean. Then he looked over at Rory.

"I'm sorry Rory I have to go," he said.

She had seen him looking at the picture. He stood up but she grabbed his hand.

"No Devon don't go," she said.

She pulled him down back onto the couch and kissed him. Devon reached over and turned out the light.

Rory woke up in the morning. She was in her bed. There was a note beside her.

_-Rory I know we were kinda drunk like that but I don't want to screw up your relationship with Dean. I am sorry_

_-Matt_

Rory smiled. She thanked him in her heart. It really would have screwed things up. She got out of bed and began to get ready for work.

Ok so some fluff with Matt and Rory. So tell me what you think. So i am being kicked off so i will update soon. see you all later!

Reveiw please!

Emma


	19. Chappie 19 Cheap Hair dye plus rain

four51- actually i would say no. look down at my authors note and i will exsplain everything.

shrtscrqt- i agree with the dean thing i hate him so much! u will find everything out in this chappie... :) hehe. i can't wait!

Hey peoples! So i want to make some things clear. Rory and Matt did not have sex. They almost did but Matt being such a noble person could not get that picture of her and Dean out of his head. In the letter it says that he couldn't screw things up with her and Dean. And then she thanks him. So no they did not. Chappie 18 was a hard one to write and not to mention i was pushed on time. SOOO this chappie is well it will answer a ton of questions. So I am going to get started.

Rory walked into the office. She had no idea how to approach him. And by him she ment Matt. She was slightly embarassed by the whole thing. Yet, part of her was happy. She wondered if he would even be here today. Rory walked into her office and braced herself. Matt wasen't there. She sighed. It wasen't of relief though it was a sad sigh. She dropped her things onto her desk then sat in the big comfy chair she was given. She put her feet up on the desk and sloutched down.

"Now Rory is that the way a lady should sit?" said a voice at the door.

It was Anna. Rory smiled and sat up.

"Hey Anna," Rory said with a sad sound in her voice.

Anna looked at Rory as if she to had heard that sound.

"What's the matter? And where's that nummy assistant of yours?" Anna said smirking.

"Oh well...I...I..." Rory said.

Anna's eyes went wide.

"You didn't!"

"No! No! Well almost... but he stopped me. He knew about Dean."

"How very noble of him,"

"I think he's gone,"

Anna patted Rory on the sholder.

"Chin up hon. Everything will be alright,"

She walked to the door.

"Trust me," she added then was gone.

Rory sighed. She turned the chair to the wall and away from the door. She heard someone there though.

"Anna if you don't mind I would really like to be alone now," Rory said.

"Well alright if you really want your assistant to go," the voice said.

Quickly, Rory swung around and knocked several papers off her desk in the process.

"Matt! I wasen't sure if you would be here!" Rory said.

"Why not? This is my job...unless you got rid of me,"

"No never."

"Rory about yesterday..."

Rory stopped him.

"Matt I really want to thank you. I was acting bad and you were noble. You really saved me there,"

Matt smiled.

"Well I'm glad I did that," he said.

His face was red though. Rory laughed to herself. Then she got an idea.

"So how bout after work we go for a walk," she said.

Matt looked at her. He didn't have a smile.

"I don't think that's the best idea," he said quietly.

"No I mean totally casual just a walk,"

He still looked unsure.

"Just a walk. Outside even. Talking and walking...it will be fun,"

He sighed.

"Fine but casual,"

Rory smiled. She just wanted to talk to her friend. She picked up the papers from the ground. 

"Did you know Matt that it's supposed to rain tonight?"

He looked up from his papers but kept his back turned from her.

"Oh...really I didn't know that," he said.

"Yeah but who knows. This place hasen't had rain in about 3 months. Hey hand me that red file right there,"

He handed it to her but hid the worried look on his face.

THAT NIGHT

Rory and Matt were walking outside. They were near Rory's apartment but had no plan of going there. The sky was gray and cloudy.

"So Matt tell me a bit about your life," Rory said.

"Well...my life is boring lets hear about you," he said quickly.

"Oh ok then. My mom lives in my favorite place in the world," she said.

"Wheres that?"

"Stars Hollow of corse. Have you ever been there?"

"Oh...no no I haven't."

"Oh,"

Rory smiled though. Then she looked up. She felt a drop of rain. Matt was looking around.

"I think we should go inside somewhere," he said frantically.

He placed his finger on his pale cheek then looked at it. The spot on his face had a finger mark. Then the rain came down. Matt tried to go under somewhere but Rory pulled him out.

"Come on Matt don't you like the rain?" she said laughing but then stopped.

His face wasen't pale anymore. His hair wasen't orange.

"Matt are you ok?" she asked.

He had his head down but then lifted it to look at her. They were both soaking wet. Rory gasped and backed away. She barely had a voice anymore. It had fled along with her heart.

"Devon?"

Ok so that is this chappie. Rory sees that Matt is really Devon. Bum bum bum. If any of you are wondering Devon changed his whole appearence. The part where he put his finger on his cheek and when he took it off his cheek had a finger print on it shows he used like a white power to make him look pale. Then he died his hair and had the eye things in. Of corse he had to choose the cheap hair dye. So next chappie a fight with Devon and Rory and Dean asks Rory a serious question :O

Reveiw

Emma


	20. Chappie 20 Yes

Hey peoples! Yay! So happy! We are all gonna have a party cause this is the tada! 20th chappie of Ski boi! Wow. I never thought Ski boi would get this far but hey wow. And there is still more to come! Ok so last chappie Rory just found out that Matt is really Devon. Now here to continue I will begin. Dum dum dum.

"Devon?"she whispered.

The words could barely escape her. She was in total shock.

"Devon?" she repeated.

Rory was now trying to convince herself that it was Devon. He looked at her with panic in his eyes.

"Rory please let me exsplain!" he said.

"Oh you bet! You have a lot of exsplaining to do!"

"I just wanted to talk to you again,"

"You lied to me!"

She began to walk away but he stepped infront of her. Somehow he had to make her understand though even he knew it was impossible.

"Rory please listen to me,"

The look in his eyes was begging her. It was pleading for her to listen. She looked at her watch then crossed her arms.

"You've got 5 minuetes,"

"Rory that day at the interveiw I thought it might be our second chance,"

"Devon we broke up 6 years ago!"

"I know and I knew that. I only wanted to talk to you. But I couldn't so I posed as Matt. It was only supposed to last a day but then it worked so well so I..."

"You used me,"

"I would never use you,"

"But you kissed me and I kissed you! And then you could of...we could of...well you know!"

He paused as if talking about it was uncomtroble.

"I could never do that to you. I guess that's when I reilized I had stayed in this to far,"

"You bet you did! I mean did you think I would never find out,"

"It was only supposed to be a day but I missed talking to you so much,"

"You still lied to me,"

"I was Devon in there Rory you've got to believe me! I just looked different but it was me!"

"So I take it you didn't mind kissing me?"

"I was caught up,"

"Devon you screwed up just say it!"

"Ok I did screw up but I really wanted to see you,"

She stopped. Rory looked at Devon.

"What are you trying to say..." she said slowly.

"Those six years Rory were so hard. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I still love you Rory Gilmore,"

Rory began to back away slowly.

"No...no...no...no"

"Rory please wait,"

"I'm going home Devon! Don't follow!"

She turned and ran.

"You know you still love me Rory!" he called to her back.

She didn't stop running. She ran all the way to her apartment. She closed the door and slid down it and buired her head in her hands and knees. Tears ran down her cheeks. She sat there sobbing.

NEXT DAY

Rory walked into work. She walked into her office. Matt er...Devon wasen't there. She put her stuff on the desk. Charles walked in.

"Oh hello Rory just wanted to say your assistant Matt left for Ohio yesterday. I would like you to meet your new assistant Gladas," Charles said.

A big hefty woman walked into the room. She looked like a strict teacher or a cafeteria lady. She had an awful smell and her hair was pulled back into a bun.

"Hi...Gladas would you mind getting me a cup of coffee I didn't sleep very well last night," Rory said smiling.

"That's your problem not mine," Gladas said toughly.

Gladas then began to file papers.

"Oh no those don't need to be fil-"

Gladas shot Rory a very nasty look.

"Carry on," Rory said quickly.

An hour later Gladas had gone on a lunch break. Rory was sitting in her office chair. A man walked in and placed a large basket of flowers on her desk. Suprised Rory read the note attatched to the flowers.

_Rory,_

_I want to take you on a romantic dinner for our anniversay. _

_Meet me at the Olcaire Pierre at 8:00 _

_Love_

_-Dean_

Rory smiled and put the note down. She smiled and sighed. Part of her though wanted the note and flowers to be from someone else.

THAT NIGHT

She walked into the fancy resturant. Dean had reserved a spot on the balcony. He took her hands when the meal was over. They stood looking out at the stars in the sky.

"Rory you know I love you," Dean said.

"And I love you," Rory said.

Dean bent down. Rory gasped and smiled. Dean took a diamond ring out of his pocket.

"So Rory Gilmore will you marry me?" Dean asked.

"Yes! Yes I will marry you!" Rory said happily.

Dean stood up and hugged her. Rory hugged back and closed her eyes. She smiled.

_I was walking down the lane _

_Dragged by a friend_

_When I caught your face_

_Shining in the light_

_I tried with all my might_

_to look away _

_didn't want to play this game of yours_

_but I did anyway _

Devon sat at home. He threw a baseball at the wall. It bounced back to him and he caught it. She was right it had been 6 years. How could he still love her after all that time.

_You took my hand and led me out_

_Of the hole I was stuck in_

_You took my hand and led me out_

_Of the fantasy I was dreamin_

_Now take my hand and lead me out_

_Of the darkness I am stuck in _

_I was walking just walking when I saw your face_

_I just had to get your name _

_But I got caught up in this game _

_Now whenever I think of you _

_My heart starts to ache _

_And this habit you see I just can't seem to break _

Rory lay at home. She was laying next to Dean. He had fallen asleep at her place while watching t.v. Rory looked at the picture. The one that Devon had been staring at. She turned the picture away from her and looked out the window.

_You took my hand and led me out_

_Of the hole I was stuck in _

_You took my hand and led me out_

_Of the fantasy I was dreamin_

_Now take my hand and lead me out_

_Of the darkness I am stuck in_

_Oh Oh Now hold me_

_Oh Oh don't let me go_

_If only I could let you know _

_You would be here with me right now_

_But look how this turned out _

_Skiing down the mountains_

_Racing down hills _

_When I'm around you _

_All time is still_

Lauren walked up to Devon. She wrapped her little arms around him and gave him a hug. He smiled at her. She knew he was sad. Devon patted her head and picked her up. She laughed as he put her on his back.

_You were my ski boi_

_you were my own boi_

_please don't leave boi_

_without me_

_You were my ski boi_

_You were my own boi_

_please don't leave boi _

_without me_

_please don't leave boi _

_without me _

_without...me_

Ski Boi

The song lyrics is a shorter version of the song I wrote for Ski boi. Tell me how you like it! So yes Rory is getting married with Dean. But things are not over yet. Now next chappie probably won't be very long but Rory goes to visit Loreli and talks to Anna. They both say the same thing though. And the chappie after that find something out about Lauren. Well dinner time!

Reveiw!

Emma


	21. Chappie 21 Loreli and Anna

Hey everyone! So Rory's getting married to the evil Dean! Yuck I hate Dean. I think he should be shoved in a closet then lock the door. Ok ok that's harsh but still! Ok so in this chappie Anna is in and Devon and not to mention Dean, Rory and Loreli!

If any of you are wondering where Lauren has been all this time she's at Claires. Claire is Devon's sister.  
I'm gonna write now!

"And when will you be back?" Rory asked.

"On Sunday," Dean replied.

They were at the airport. Rory was taking a plane to Conneticut and Dean had to fly over to California for his job.

"Oh but that's a week away," Rory said.

Dean gave her a kiss.

"I have to go or I'll miss my plane. Bye Ror,"

He walked off. Rory sighed. She picked up her own things and boarded the plane for Conneticut.

HOURS LATER

Rory stepped out of her rental car and onto the grounds of Stars Hollow. It had been a while snice she had been here. She stood infront of her home. Well her old home. Loreli ran outside.

"Rory! Rory you're back!" she exclaimed.

"Hi mom!" Rory said.

She dropped her bags and gave Loreli a big hug.

"So you're getting married!"

"Yeah I am,"

"Oh I am so jealous,"

"Mom,"

"Well I am,"

They laughed and walked inside. Loreli poured some coffee for Rory.

"So when is the wedding?"

"Oh in a month,"

"Where is it going to be?"

"Here,"

"At this house?"

"No in Stars Hollow,"

Loreli smiled.

"That's great honey,"

BACK IN NEW YORK

Anna flipped through some papers. She picked one up and smiled then ran off to her car. She hated Dean. Though she had never told Rory that. Rory was her best friend and she could never hurt her feelings. But something was wrong here. When Rory told Anna she was getting married she didn't look all that happy. Anna stopped her car infront of some apartments. She walked in the large building. Quickly she glanced at the paper. 207. She found the room and knocked.

A guy with blond and blue eyes answered.

"You're Devon right?" Anna asked.

"Yeah who are you?" he asked.

A little girl was behind him watching cartoons.

"I am Anna a friend of Rory's,"

"Oh,"

"Yes well do you mind if I come in?"

"Sure whatever,"

Anna walked in. The place was huge. Everything looked casual but so expensive.

"I want to tell you that what Rory is doing is wrong,"

"And what is she doing?"

"She's getting married to Dean,"

"Dean huh?"

"Yes,"

"I hope they are very happy together,"

Devon walked over to the kitchen. Anna followed.

"No you don't understand. Rory doesn't want to be with him. She wants to be with you."

"What are you her mother?"

"No I'm her best friend. She told me about everything. When she spoke of you there was something in her eyes,"

"Probably an eyelash,"

"No I mean a spark. Something happy,"

Devon looked at Anna. He was silent for a moment then cleared his throat.

"Are you trying to tell me I may have a chance?"

"She's getting married in Stars Hollow Conneticut. If I were you I would stop it."

Devon looked over at Lauren. He looked back at Anna.

"You know I left because of Lauren,"

"Excuse me?"

"I left Rory because Lauren was born,"

"Oh,"

It was silent. Anna looked at her watch.

"I better be going. Remember what I said."

The door closed. When it did Devon ran to a cabinet and quickly took out a yellow book.

"Hello? Yes can you get me a number of a hotel in Stars Hollow? Yes I'll hold."

5 minuetes later he sat down next to Lauren.

"Hey Lauren?"

"Yes daddy,"

"It looks like we're taking a little trip,"

"Where?"

"To Stars Hollow,"

Ok so next chappie Rory finds which hotel Devon is staying in and has some news to tell him. But she only finds something out about Lauren. So I don't have much to say but in case you're wondering Devon is not poor. He is rich. So I will update perhaps tomorrow and please reveiw!

Reveiw

Emma


	22. Chappie 22 Room 57

Hey peoples thanxs for the reveiws! Ok so I am going to start off right away something you probably will like.

Rory sat in her old bedroom. Loreli had kept it the same. That ment a ton to Rory. She picked up an old yearbook and fingered through it. She saw Devon's picture. Her eyes laid upon it for a moment or until Loreli walked into the room.

"What cha looking at?" Loreli asked.

Rory snapped the book shut.

"Oh you know my old yearbook," Rory said.

"Oh ok,"

Rory's cellphone rang. She picked it up and Charles was on the other line.

"Hello is this Rory?"

"Yes Charles who else would it be?"

"I don't know but I have great news!"

"Go ahead I'm listening,"

"Your article that you made with that old assistant of yours you know the one with red hair and-"

"Yes I know,"

"Well yes anyway your article has been chosen by the board to be used in the top magazine in the world,"

"Really what's the name of the magazine?"

"How am I supposed to know? Anyway would you mind telling that old assistant of yours that his writing and your writing makes an excellent team,"

Rory paused.

"Sure Charles,"

She said her good-byes and hung up.

"Who was that?" Loreli asked from the kitchen.

"Just Charles,"

"Charles?"

"For the thousandths time my boss!"

"Don't get snappy,"

"Sorry,"

"It's ok. Having a tough time planning this wedding?"

"Yeah planning this wedding,"

A few hours later Rory was on her laptop. She opened her email. There was one from Dean saying how he missed her and wished her could be with her. Then there was one from Anna labeled URGENT. Rory opened it.

Rory

I know you are thinking about him and want to be with him. Do not try and deny feelings honey. I got a call from him telling me to tell you he's in room 57 at a hotel on the edge of Stars Hollow. Please Rory for yourself go see him. I know you want to.

Anna

Rory sighed. She knew who Anna was talking about. Anna was talking about Devon. Then a thought occured to her. If she did go visit she could say it was for buisness. Like Charles had asked her to. Then she shook her head. She could not see him in person. Maybe in five years...but not now. Quickly she took out a peice of paper and wrote something down.

"Mom I uh...have to go somewhere!"

"Ok hurry back!"

Rory jumped into the cheap rental car and drove to the hotel. It was far away but she didn't care. Quietly she snuck down the halls and found room 57. Luckily this was a cheap hotel so the doors could be unlocked with a credit card. She opened the door slowly. All she had to do was place the note somewhere then leave. Plain and simple. She just had to find Devon's room and place the note on his dresser. As cheap as this hotel was it had about 3 rooms not including the bathroom. It was so quiet but the t.v. was on. Then there was a tap on Rory's back.

"Excuse me miss do I know you?" said a voice.

Rory's heart almost leapt out of her. She quickly turned around and saw the face of a small girl staring up at her. _This must be the girl,_ Rory thought to herself. She could definately see Devon in her.

"Well no acctually but your daddy does. I just want to leave this message for him...where is your daddy?"

"Oh he's in the lobby. Probably in a fight with the fat man again,"

"Where's your daddy's room?"

The little girl smiled.

"I'll show you," she said happily then started skipping towards a hallway. 

Rory looked into a room. It had a one person bed and the shelves were full of medicine tablets. There was a respriator on a desk and wires hooked up to the bed.

"Hey lady that's my room not my daddy's," the girl said laughing.

Rory looked at the girl. Nothing looked wrong with her at all. No glasses, braces, wild hair. She looked so normal yet when looking into her room... The girl opened a door to reveal a two person bed. Rory placed the note on the dresser and walked to the front door.

"Thank you for your help...um.."

"Lauren,"

"Well thank you Lauren,"

The girl smiled and Rory left the room. She got into her car and began to drive home. What she didn't know was at that moment coming from the opposite direction in the hotel was Devon. He was holding a doughnut and a yougurt.

"Stupid fat man..." Devon muttered to himself as he opened the door.

Lauren sat on a chair watching the small televison.

"Hey daddy. Someone came by for you," Lauren said.

"Who?"

"I don't know but they left something on your dresser,"

Devon walked down to his room and picked up the note on his dresser.

_I have some great news to tell you. I would like it if we meet at a resturant I found in Hartford on Tuesday. It's called Cafe and is very simple. I really love it there. I would love to tell you this news so please be there around 3:30. _

_-Rory _

Rory. Rory. He repeated her name in his head. She wanted to meet him. And she wanted to meet him tomorrow! Devon could feel his heart racing. What news could she have to tell him? He sighed and gently placed the note down. He would just have to wait and find out.

Ok so if you read this and you read Rory's excuse for going to the hotel you can figure out the news. Devon's going to be dissipointed even without the news. Oops! I said to much! Well updating later! Reveiw!

Emma


	23. Chappie 23 Blowoff

Ok peps so I was reading this reveiw i got for this one story i'm writing and i got a flame :( but you know i'm not that sad. they have no idea what they r talking about cause they need a second chappie to say what they did. i am so angry with them. anyway chappie away!

Rory stood infront of her mirror. She combed her hair and put it back. She picked up her jacket and stood there staring at herself. Was she really about to do this? She could not believe the answer herself. Loreli walked in through the open door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

'Well I am meeting someone,"

"Do I know her?"

"It's a him,"

Loreli gasped.

"Rory!"

"No mom nothing like that,"

"Who are you going to see?"

"...Devon,"

"But when...how?"

"It's a very long story,"

Rory walked to the door but Loreli caught her arm.

"As your mother and your friend I warn you that you are getting yourself into something very very big," Loreli said.

"I know what I'm doing,"

She opened the door and there stood Dean about to knock.

"Dean!" Rory gasped.

He walked inside.

"You're not supposed to be back until Sunday," Rory said.

"They let me go home early. Why aren't you happy to see me?" Dean asked.

"Of course I am,"

"Good,"

He looked over her.

"Where are you going dressed up so fancy?"

"I have a buisness meeting,"

Now that wasen't all a lie. Loreli was looking back and forth from Dean to Rory...Dean to Rory.

"Well call them and cancel cause I have tickets to a play,"

"Dean I can't-"

He showed her the tickets.

"Dean! These seats are amazing!"

"Only the best for you,"

"Oh wow!"

"So it starts in half an hour shall we go?"

"Of course!"

They walked out of the house. Loreli stood there dazed and confused.

"I need coffee," she finally said.

Devon held stood next to Lauren. He knocked on the door of a house in Stars Hollow. A girl with blond hair answered. When she saw Devon she hugged him and tears formed in her eyes. He hugged her back.

"Claire I missed you so much," he said.

"I missed you to. "

"Claire I want you to meet someone,"

Devon motioned for Lauren to step forward.

"This is Lauren," he said.

Claire bent down.

"Hi Lauren I'm your Aunt Claire,"

"Hi..."

She laughed and stood up.

"So Claire I have to go meet someone. Would you mind watching Lauren for me?"

"Will you be coming back?"

"I know I know. I wasen't there for you Claire and I'm so sorry. I really want you to forgive me,"

"I had to get three jobs. I worked over 100 hours a week. Then..."

She paused as if remembering was painful.

"Then I got pregnant...and the baby died..."

Tears were running down her face.

"I only wanted my older brother to be there with me," she said through tears.

"Claire I'm so sorry. I'm here now,"

"You won't leave?"

"No. I promise. I'm not going anywhere,"

He gave her a hug then said goodbye. He hoped in his car and drove to Cafe. He was 30 minuetes early so he found a table and sat. Finally it was 3:30. 3:45. 4. Then it was 5 and he stood up.

Rory at the time got home. Dean was staying in a fancy hotel not to far away.

"So do you want to head over to a cafe?" he asked.

Rory walked to the door.

"Oh god!"

"What?"

"Cafe! I'm sorry Dean I'll see you tomorrow but I have to go!"

She shut the door and pulled out her cellphone. She called the cafe. She asked if there was a man there but they told her that he had just left. Rory sank down on the couch. Loreli walked in and sat next to Rory. Rory stared at the turned of tv.

"What cha watching," Loreli said quietly.

"I blew him off mom."

"Who?"

"Devon."

"Honey why would you even go to see him?"

"Because I lo-"

Rory stopped. Shocked. Confused. She couldn't believe what she had almost said. She turned to Loreli.

"Mom I don't know what's happening to me," Rory whispered.

"I'm afraid I do. I'm afraid I do," Loreli said quietly.

Loreli hugged Rory who quietly sobbed of confusion.

Ok so I like this chappie just because of the end. Now next chappie very good chappie :) very good. tehe. I'm gonna wait and let you find out. tehe. Reveiw!

Emma


	24. Chappie 24 Red Kisses

Yeah I know. Two chappies in one day. Well that's cause I had to put this chappie down. I love this chappie. Sad ending. Ah should not have written that! Going on now!

Rory knocked on the door. It had taken so much courage to knock and even more to get here. The door that led to room number 57 opened. Devon was standing there and he did not look happy. He gestured for her to come in. They both stood there and Rory looked around.

"She's not here," Devon said.

"Who?" Rory said playing dumb.

"Lauren,"

"Oh,"

"She's at kindergarden,"

"Oh,"

It was silent. The hotel room was a mess.

"Devon I'm so sorry,"

"I know you are. What's your excuse?"

"Well um..."

"Come on Rory you blew me off. It must have been very important,"

"Dean called and he had these great seats to a play,"

"That's like you,"

More silence. Rory looked at Devon who was looking at the floor.

"Well I'm sorry," she whispered.

She began to walk towards the door.

"Rory!"

She turned.

"Yeah,"

"What's your news?"

Devon smiled a bit and Rory smiled. She walked back over.

"The article I wrote with your help was chosen by the board,"

"It got picked? I thought for sure Stacy was going to win!"

"So did I! But I guess they liked the parts you did best,"

"Parts I did best?"

"When I was editing I put in some of your ideas. I credited you for most of the paper,"

"Why?"

"Because you are an amazing writer."

There was the awful silence again.

"Rory?"

"Yes?"

"What's Dean's favorite color?"

"I don't know. I think it was black...or pink...or orange,"

"Huh,"

He was smiling a bit. Rory saw that smile.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

" I mean I don't think you love Dean as much as you think you do," he said.

He stood right infront of her.

"Of course I love Dean!"

"What's my favorite color?"

"Don't try and change the subject Devon,"

"Answer me. What's my favorite color?"

Rory was silent and scowled at him.

"Red,"

"Huh,"

" I love Dean. We are getting married!"

Devon didn't reply. He just stood there smiling.

"It doesn't mean anything! Just because you don't know what someones favorite color is doesn't mean you don't love them!"

He kept smiling.

"I mean it's not colors that mat-"

He stopped her and he stopped her by putting his lips on hers. He put his hands around her waist and her arms moved their way around his neck. This kiss was passionate and deep. Their eyes closed and it felt like they were floating. It only lasted maybe three minuetes but it felt like hours. Rory pulled away.

"I can't. I'm getting married."

She was so confused. He put his hand on her cheek and wiped away a small tear.

"Rory I kissed you because I love you. I know you love me to,"

"I love Dean,"

Devon wiped another tear. He saw the hurt in her eyes and then backed off. He slowly backed away. His face was calm but his eyes were begging her to stay. She retreated to the door. She paused though and looked back at Devon over her sholder.

"Good bye Devon,"

"Good bye Rory,"

She turned her head and opened the door. Then it shut.

OOOOOOO I like this chappie. It is kinda sad at the end. So next chappie will be a phone message from someone telling Devon to do something. It is a short one but a ton of meaning.

Reveiw!

Emma


	25. Chappie 25 Phone Call from Someone

Hey peps don't got a ton of time so getting right on it! thanxs for the reveiws!

Rory was outside picking out flowers with Lane. The wedding was in three days. Dean stood behind them eating a hot dog. Rory had on a silver chain with a pearl on the end. It was an early wedding present from Loreli.

"I want to be the first one to give you a gift," Loreli had said.

She also told Rory how happy she was for her. Across from them Rory could see the bookstore. The sign in the front said NEW. Below was the book called Ski Boi. She stared at it for a moment her eyes frozen. Then she shook her head. Rory picked up some blue flowers.

"How bout these Dean?" she asked.

"How did you know blue was my favorite color?" he asked laughing.

Rory stared at him.

_"What's Deans favorite color?" _

_"I don't know. I think it was black...or pink...or orange," _

_"Huh," _

"Rory are you there?" Dean asked.

She snapped out of it.

"Yeah. I knew all along," She lied.

_"What's my favorite color?" _

_Silence. _

_"Red," _

_"Huh." _

She held the blue flowers in her hand. Right next to the blue flowers were red ones. She stared at them. Then she looked at the blue flowers. A tiny smile went across her face. She put down the blue flowers and picked up the red flowers. She held them infront of her face and turned to Dean.

"I'm in love with the red flowers Dean," Rory said.

Devon sat at the hotel. He was in Stars Hollow for a while so he could spend time with Claire. He was sitting on the couch with Lauren. It was about 10 at night. Lauren was asleep on his lap and he was watching an old movie. The phone rang. He wasen't about to get it.

Devon:_ Hey this is Devon- _

Lauren:_ And Lauren!_

Devon:_ Leave a message after the beep. _

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

_Hey Devon I think you know by the sound of my voice who this is. I have a favor to ask you. It's about Rory. _

Flashback:

"Come on in the waters great" he said laughing.

That was a lie. The water was so cold Devon was trembilng. He wanted to make her laugh and it worked.

"My boyfriend is an idiot! Get out of that water" Rory said smiling.

"Oh come on this is fun" Devon said.

He floated on his back then swam over to Rory. She was laughing.

"Why don't you join me Rory" Devon asked.

"I would rather not get wet" Rory replied.

" Then at least take my hand it is soooo cold" Devon said.

He smiled an innocent looking smile. Rory took his hand. He laughed and pulled her into the water.

"Oh you jerk" Rory laughed.

End Flashback

_(message continue) Rory is marring Dean which you probably already know so me telling you this is pointless but anyway I don't think what she's doing is right. I think you know that. It is so hard for me to admit but I think she really wants to be with you. _

Flashback:

"Hey Rory" Devon said.

"Yeah"

"I love you" Devon said.

"I love you to Devon" Rory said.

End Flashback

_(message continue) You are the only person who made Rory so happy. In college she went through some rough relationships but yours was...well it was the best. Whenever she talked about you there was something there. I know you miss her and still love her Devon. She loves you to. In three days Rory is getting married and I feel there is a chance. I want you to do something about it. Please Devon. I want Rory to be happy and I know that she is not happy. I just know. I really want you to save her. I'm taking a leap calling you but I do what I can. Well bye. _

Devon sat there. He turned off the tv and sat in the dark room. He stared forward though. He had her permission to do something risky. He could still have Rory and this was his last chance.

Back at the Gilmore house everyone was sleeping. Loreli quietly put the phone down and went off to bed.

Ok I really hope everyone understands that. So the flashbacks were from chappie 5 I think... Anyway I hope everyone also gets that whole flower bit. The blue flowers stand for Dean and the red for Devon. Also try and figure out who said that message. Tell me if you couldn't get it and I will say who it was next chappie. All for now! Reveiw!

-Emma


	26. Chappie 26 Soul Stones

Critic- I know I know I love that song to! OOO and I am in love with Happy Bunny! Thanxs for the reviews!

Ok people there are only three more chappies left of Ski Boi...or two...i don't know...Yeah i think there are only two left...

tear ooo so sad! i will miss you guys so much!

He stopped the car infront of the Gilmore house. It was three days later and he had just dropped Lauren off. Claire forced him to tell her where he was going and he simply said a wedding. Devon ran out of the car and knocked on the door. He checked to see if his soul stone was in his pocket. No one answered. He opened it. Suprised that it was unlocked he walked in.

"Rory?" he called.

"She's not here," a voice said.

It was Anna.

"Anna! Where's Rory?" Devon asked.

"She's at the wedding Devon," Anna replied.

AT THE WEDDING

Rory looked at herself in the mirror. She adjusted her hair a tad. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Rory said.

It was Dean.

"Dean your not supposed to see the bride before the wedding," Rory said.

"I had to see you. Do you have it?" he asked.

"Of course,"

They took out their soul stones and fit them together. Nothing happened. Dean shrugged.

"It's just a legend anyway." he said.

Rory nodded. Then Dean kissed her forehead and left. Rory turned back to the mirror. She kept the soul stone in her hand.

BACK AT THE GILMORE HOUSE

"Anna I have to go get her," Devon said.

"It's to late Devon. It's far to late," Anna said.

"It's never to late,"

It was silent then Anna asked.

"I know you are wondering why I'm here. I was waiting to see if you would come. Now go on!" she exclaimed.

Devon smiled. He raced out of the house only to find that his car was being towed away. One of his tail lights was out.

"No! Stop!" he called.

Devon cursed to himself and took off running. If only he could make it.

WEDDING

The music began. The flower girl and the ring bearer walked down the aisle. They were about 5 years old. Then the bride music came. Rory took a deep breath and took a step on the red carpet. This was it.

DEVON

He ran for his life. Or for everything more to say. Quickly he jumped over things in his way. The church wasen't to far. Claire at the time had just reilized what Devon had ment. She grabbed Lauren and they jumped into Claire's car driving to the church. Unfortunately it was far.

RORY

She stood next to Dean. They asked Dean if he would take Rory to be his wife. He said I do.

"Rory Gilmore do you take Dean (something) to be your husband through sickness and health till death do you part?" the preist asked.

"I-"

"Rory!"

There was a gasp. The whole crowd turned around including Dean and Rory. There in the doorway stood Devon. A smile slid across Rory's face while Dean looked confused.

"Devon!" Rory exclaimed.

She ran off the stage and into Devon's arms where he proceeded to kiss her. There was more gasps from the audience. Loreli though sat there and smiled.

"Rory what are you doing?" Dean asked.

Rory looked at him still smiling.

"I'm sorry Dean but I didn't know your favorite color!" Rory called to him.

Devon picked Rory up. He kissed her again and they made their way out of the church. Dean stood there at the alter yelling blue over and over and over. Rory and Devon both dropped their soul stones as they got into the limo. The limo was for Rory and Dean after the wedding. But hey Rory and Devon could use it to. Claire pulled up with Lauren and they got out of the car.

She was to late but then she smiled. It had turned out alright. Lauren walked over to the soul stones belonging to Devon and Rory. She gently placed them together. Everyone was watching Rory and Devon ride away in the limo but Lauren was staring at the soul stones... They were glowing :)

_Fin_

Yeah! Yippie! Ha to Dean! Read how it ends and find out how it turned out. :)


	27. Chappie 27 How it ends

How it ends :) be looking for Ski Boi 2 in about three or two weeks!

So two months later Rory and Devon were married. They were married in Stars Hollow and outside just like Rory wanted. Dean had moved by then. He was still shocked by what happened. Lauren was the flower girl. The wedding was beautiful and Rory was all smiles. The flowers were different shades of red. When Rory threw her bouquet you'll never guess who caught it...

"Here you go ladies!" Rory exclaimed as she threw the bouquet behind her.

"I got it! I got it!" Kirk shouted holding the bouquet.

He started off running with twelve girls behind him.

"I always wanted to be chased by girls...but not like this!" he yelled.

After one year of being married Rory gave birth to their son Luke. That's his name after the great coffee man himself. Luke. Even though Luke's real name is Lucas... Loreli and Luke were married after a year of dating and as of now Rory has a 12 year old sister. Her name is Gabriel or Gabby. She's just like Luke.

Loreli poured a cup of coffee.

"You know that stuff will kill you," Gabby said to Loreli.

She held out her mug and Luke filled it with all natural orange juice.

"That's my girl," Luke said.

He placed a baseball cap on Gabby's head. After a moment Gabby turned it backwards just like Luke's.

Now you ask what became of the others? Well Lane owns her own music station that has won several awards. Anna has two kids and married a British guy she met at a party. Gladas now has Rory's job. Imagine that... Rory moved her work closer to home. Devon continues writing novels. Babette and Maury (forgive spelling) won the lottery and now live in Las Vegas. They come down for Christmas every year. Rory and Devon moved into the house that Babette and Maury lived in and visit Loreli and Luke and not to mention Gabby whenever they can...or however long they think they can stand Loreli.

As for Dean well lets just say he wasen't the luckiest guy. He now lives in California with six bratty kids and was divorced about 5 times. And all of those times his wives had cheated on him.

It takes a long time to find someone you love but it's even harder to find your soul mate. It's something you have to work for. Cause having your own Ski Boi...well that is a job itself.

Rory and Devon stood infront of their new house. ( i go back and forth through time to say whats happening) Lauren stood infront of them. They had just planted a set of red flowers. Lauren placed the soul stones infront of the flowers. She moved them together and they glowed. Then they walked into their new house as a family and together. Devon kissed Rory's cheek.

"I love you Rory Michell,"

"And I love you Devon Michell,"


End file.
